My Great Mouse Detective
by XxWolfLord95xX
Summary: Maria is a young mouse who is filled with pain and sorrow, caused by Ratigan and his goons, making her move away from London, When she returns home, she must help a little girl find her father, and she must work with the famous Basil of Bakers Street to solve the mystery of the disappearance of the toymaker, and free her heart from the pain within. Takes place during the movie.
1. Maria Rose Todd

Name: Maria Rose Todd

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Appearance: A light brown mouse with long dark brown hair in a Pony-Tail.

Clothing: A light blue dress with a white bow in her hair.

Likes: Children, Mysteries, Reading, and Singing.

Dislikes: Her past, and the one who caused it.


	2. Prolouge

_Olivia_ and her father, _Hiram_ _Flaversham_ are celebrating _Olivia'_ s fifth birthday. _Olivia_ plays with a small rocking horse as her father adjusts his apron.

 _Olivia: You know,_ Daddy, this is my very best birthday.

 _Hiram_ : Ahh...but I haven't given you your present yet.

 _Olivia_ : ( _Excited_ ) What is it? What is it?

 _Hiram:_ Now, now. Close your eyes.

He moves to a small cupboard as _Olivia_ tries to sneak a peek between her fingers.

 _Hiram_ : Uh-uh-uh-uh. Auch, no. No peeking now.

 _Olivia_ giggles as _Hiram_ returns to the table, a small toy in his hand that resembles a flowerbud. He winds the key and sets it in front of her.

As a gentle tune plays, _Olivia_ opens her eyes and sees that the bud has turned into a mouse ballerina, who dances for her.

 _Olivia_ : ( _Gasps_ ) Oh, Daddy! You made this just for me?

Outside, a peg-legged figure slowly approaches. He cackles evilly as his shadow looms over the door to the toy shop.

Inside, the doll has finished her dance, and _Olivia_ gets down from her chair to hug _Hiram_.

 _Olivia_ : You're the most wonderful father in the...in the whole world!

The tender moment was interrupted as the locked door begins to rattle. _Olivia_ and Hiram look toward the door as the rattling becomes more intense. Hiram puts his arms around his daughter protectively.

 _Olivia_ : Who is that?

 _Hiram_ : I-I don't know!

 _Hiram_ hides her in the cupboard and stands in front of it.

 _Hiram:_ Quickly, dear, stay in her and don't come out!

Then, _Fidget_ , the bat, bursts through the window.

From inside her hiding place, _Olivia_ cracks the door and watches in terror as her father and _Fidget_ struggle. The table flies toward the cupboard, shutting the door and pushing _Olivia_ back.

 _Fidget_ : Now I gotcha, toy maker! ( _Cackles_ )

 _Hiram_ : Oh! Olivia!

 _Olivia_ pushes against the door and is able to move the table. She creaks the door open and steps out.

In was slient, when the shop is dark; furniture is scattered as empty paint buckets are spilling out.

 _Olivia:_ Daddy, where are you?

 _Olivia_ goes to the window.

 _Olivia_ : Daddy...where are you?! Daddy! ( _Echoing_ ) DADDY!


	3. The Little Girl

_Maria's voice_ :  
It was the eve of our beloved Queen's Diamond Jubilee, and the year Her Majesty's government came to the very brink of disaster. She... I-I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Maria Rose Todd, and with me is Doctor David Q. Dawson, most recently of the Queen's 66th regiment. I had just returned to London after spending a few years away because of some painful memories, and while i was on my way back i met Dawson who was returning to London after a lengthy service in Afghanistan, and we were looking for a place to stay, preferably dry where we could rest and find a bit of peace. Little did I know that my life was about to change forever.

As Maria and Dawson walks through an alleyway, they pause, hearing someone crying. From inside a forgotten rain boot, they can hear someone crying. They walks over to the shoe and sees _Olivia_ sitting on a medicine box crying softly.

 _Maria_ : Oh! Oh my! ( _Olivia_ was heard crying.) Are you all right, my dear

 _Olivia_ turns to them. _Maria_ and _Dawson_ comes into the rain boot.

 _Dawson_ : Come now, come, come.

 _Dawson_ removes a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and hands it to her.

 _Dawson_ : Here, dry your eyes.

 _Olivia_ takes the handkerchief and blows her nose. She gives it back to _Dawson,_ taking a seat beside her, along with _Maria_ and he puts it back in his pocket.

Maria: Ah, yes, that's better. Now tell me, what's troubling you, little one?

 _Olivia_ : ( _Sadly_ ) I...I'm lost. I-I-I'm trying to find Basil of Baker Street.

She hands her a small newspaper clipping.  
 _Maria_ : Now, let me see here...

 _Maria looks at the newspaper_ and reads the headline.

 _Maria_ : ( _Reading headline_ ) "Famous detective solves baffling disappearance." Mmm, hmmm. But where are your mother and father?

 _Olivia_ : ( _More upset_ ) That's why I m-m-must find Basil!

She begins to sob into her scarf.

 _Maria_ : ( _Calmly_ ) There, there, there. Now, now, now. Well, I don't know any Basil...

 _Olivia_ looks at her sadly, but then _Maria_ gives her a warm smile.

 _Maria_ : ...but I do remember where Baker Street is.

Her and Dawson's face brightens as _the latter_ reopens his umbrella.

 _Maria_ : Now, come with me. We'll find this Basil chap together. (Turning to _Dawson_ ) Coming along Doctor?.

 _Dawson_ : (Smiling) I would be happy to my dear.


	4. Meeting Basil of Baker's Street: Part 1

_Maria, Olivia_ and _Dawson_ have arrived at 221 1/2 Baker Street. _Dawson_ knocks, and _Mrs. Judson_ , the housekeeper, opens the door, her arms full of books, blankets and pillows, as well as a teacup and medieval mace. _Dawson_ removes his hat courteously.

 _Dawson_ : Good evening, Madam. Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?

 _Mrs. Judson_ : I'm afraid it is. He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait.

 _Maria_ : Oh, w-we don't want to impose. It's just...the girl.

She gestures towards her side, but _Olivia_ isn't there. _Maria, Dawson_ and _Mrs. Judson_ look inside, where _Olivia_ is already seated by the fireplace examining a magnifying glass with interest.

 _Mrs. Judson_ thrusts her load into _Dawson'_ s arms and rushes to her side.

 _Mrs. Judson_ : ( _Concerned_ ) Oh my! You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone!

She takes off _Olivia'_ s hat and wrings it dry, then removes the girl's scarf.

 _Mrs. Judson_ : Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets.

 _Mrs. Judson_ rushes to the kitchen and shuts the door.

 _Maria_ looks around the room, fascinated by what she sees. A small propeller is operating a bellow, and attached to that are several cigarettes and a pipe, all of which are puffing.

On another table, four different pairs of shoes are being turned in a circular motion, first being brushed with black paint, and then setting a print on a stack of paper. _Dawson_ is hanging up his coat, but a voice coming from the front door distracts him.

 _Basil's Voice_ : ( _Triumphantly_ ) Ah-ha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him!

The door bursts open to reveal a large mouse dressed in Chinese robes. He smiles triumphantly with a pistol in his hand as lightning strikes. _Dawson_ was petrified as the mouse bursts inside, rushing towards one of the many tables.

 _Basil's Voice_ : Out of my way! Out of my way!

 _Dawson_ : I say-

Dawson was about to ask him a question, but his question was cut short as the mouse's hat was thrown directly on his own head. He takes it off and addresses him once more.

 _Dawson_ : Who are you?

 _Basil's Voice_ : ( _Speaking more normally_ ) What?

He pauses and turns to _Dawson_.

 _Basil's Voice_ : Who?

He reaches up and pulls off what turns out to be a mask to reveal the one and only _Basil_.

 _Basil_ : ( _Formally_ ) Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow.

 _Basil_ smiles and _Dawson_ stared at him confusing. Basil pulls at a tab on his robe, which lets air escape to reveal his slender form, surprising _Dawson_ even more. _Maria_ was shocked to see that Basil of Baker's Street was a very handsome mouse, while _Olivia_ , on the other hand, is relieved to see him and approaches eagerly.

 _Olivia_ : Mr. Basil! I need your help, and I-

 _Basil_ was clearly not listening to her as puts on his house robe.

 _Basil_ : All in good time.

Basil tosses a dart over his shoulder, scoring a direct bullseye on the dartboard.

 _Olivia_ : ( _More desperately_ ) But-but you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble.

 _Basil_ : ( _Ignores_ Olivia) If you'll excuse me.

 _Basil_ walks by, and _Olivia_ sighs.

 _Dawson_ : ( _Impatiently_ ) Here, now, now. Now see here!

He shakes a finger at _Basil_ , who once more rushes right by the two of them. _Dawson_ pauses momentarily, but soon regains his wind.

 _Dawson_ : This young lady is in need of assistance. I think you ought...

 _Basil_ interrupts him by handing him the pistol.

 _Basil_ : Will you hold this, please, Doctor?

 _Dawson_ accepts gracefully...

 _Dawson_ : Of course.

...but with his eyes closed, _Dawson_ doesn't realize at first what he's holding and points the pistol at his head. He opens his eyes, and then nervously holds it out at arms length until _Basil_ retrieves it.

 _Dawson_ : ( _Puzzled_ ) Ah, wait just a moment. How did you know I was a doctor?

 _Basil_ picks up a single bullet and places it in the pistol, all the meanwhile answering _Dawson_ without interruption.↲ _Basil_ : A surgeon, to be exact. Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right? _Dawson_ : Why...( _Chuckles_ ) Oh, yes. Major David Q. Dawson. But how could you possibly-

 _Basil_ : Quite simple, really.

He holds up _Dawson'_ s arm to reveal a stitch mark on his jacket.

 _Basil_ : You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lembert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses.

He continues speaking as he gathers several pillows.

 _Basil_ : And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its...

 _Basil_ whispers to _Olivia_ and _Maria_

 _Basil_ : ...peculiar pungency...

 _They_ were befuddled.

 _Basil_ : ...found only in the Afghan provinces.

One by one, _Basil_ tosses the three pillows at _Dawson_ , who holds them against his body, his face mostly covered.

 _Dawson_ : ( _Muffled_ ) Amazing!

Basil spins the revolver.

 _Basil_ : ( _Simply_ ) Actually it's...elementary, my dear Dawson.

 _Basil_ aims it at the pillows. _Dawson_ looks around in terror and throws the pillows onto an armchair.

As _Basil_ calmly readjusts his aim, _Dawson_ jumps behind the opposite chair, seizing _Olivia'_ s arm followed by _Maria_ and bringing them behind it.


	5. Meeting Basil of Baker's Street: Part 2

The pistol fires, and pillow feathers fly as they cautiously peek out. _Mrs. Judson_ rushes back out at the stentorian report.

 _Mrs. Judson_ : ( _Panicking_ ) What in heaven's name?

Soon, she discovers her pillows are nothing but feathers.

 _Mrs. Judson_ : ( _Distraught_ ) Oh! Oh! My...

She spits out several feathers.

 _Mrs. Judson_ : MY GOOD PILLOWS!

She glares angrily in _Basil'_ s direction. He is kneeling in the chair, tossing the feathers aside.

 _Mrs. Judson_ : MR. BASIL!

He pops his head above the chair as she spits out more feathers.

 _Mrs. Judson_ : How many times have I told you not to...

 _Basil_ interrupts Mrs. Judson

Basil: There, there, Mrs. Judson, it's quite all right.

 _Basil_ smells cheese crumpets from the kitchen.

 _Basil_ : Ah...( _Sniffs_ ) Mmm! I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours.

He gently pushes _Mrs. Judson_ back to the kitchen.

ta

 _Basil_ : Why don't you fetch our guests some?

 _Mrs. Judson_ : But, ah, but, but...

 _Basil_ shuts the door, silencing her.

 _Basil_ : Now... (He gets on his hands and knees and searches on the floor) I know that bullet's here somewhere.

 _Maria_ had found it and was holding it up for him. He gently takes it.

 _Basil_ : ( _Still staring at her_ ) Thank you, Miss...

 _Maria_ : Todd. Maria Todd.

 _Basil_ : ( _Smiled softly_ ) Thank you, .

 _Maria_ : (Returning the smile) You're welcome.

They stare at each other, until _Dawson_ cleared his throat thous breaking the trance.

 _Olivia_ : But, you don't understand-

 _Basil_ : Shhh!

 _Basil_ opens a small box and pulls out another bullet. Taking the one he just fired, he puts them under a microscope and compares their markings.

The first reading matches...

 _Basil_ : Yeah...

...so does the second one.

 _Basil_ : Yes!

However, from the third direction, the markings go off in separate directions.

 _Basil_ : ( _Yells_ ) NOOOOOOOOOO! Drat! ( _Depressed_ ) Another dead end.

Dejected, _Basil_ tosses the extra bullet aside and slowly walks over to his chair.

 _Basil_ : He was within my grasp.

He flops into his chair and slowly reaches for the violin sitting beside him. As _Basil_ plays a mournful tune, _Maria_ nudges _Olivia_ encouragingly, and she walks towards him, determined to make him listen now that _Basil_ was unoccupied with his detective work.

 _Olivia_ : Now will you _please_ listen to me? My daddy's gone and I'm all alone.

 _Basil_ pauses temporarily and faces _Olivia_.

 _Basil_ : ( _Still depressed_ ) Young lady, this is a most inopportune time.

He turns away resumes playing, but after seeing _Olivia'_ s sad face, decides to humor her.

 _Basil_ : Surely your mother knows where he is.

 _Olivia_ : I- I don't have a mother.

 _Basil_ screeches the violin as he abruptly sits up.

 _Basil_ : ( _Uncertainly_ ) Well... um... well, then perhaps... ( _Firmly_ ) See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers.

He turns away. _Olivia_ was now annoyed, and puts her hands on her hips.

 _Olivia_ : ( _Defiantly_ ) I didn't lose him. He was taken by a bat.

 _Basil'_ s eyes widen as did _Maria's_ and _Basil_ leans towards _Olivia_ intently; clearly, the information was of great importance.

 _Basil_ : Did you say...BAT?

 _Olivia_ : Yes.

 _Basil_ : ( _Expectantly_ ) Did he have a crippled wing?

 _Olivia_ : I don't know. But he had a peg leg!

The information is key to _Basil_ , who stands up on the arms of the chair, his arms wide.

 _Basil_ : HA!

 _Dawson_ walks by _Olivia._

 _Dawson_ : (to _Basil_ ) I say, do you know him?

 _Basil_ now sits on the top of the chair, as if building up to a shocking revelation.

 _Basil_ : _Know_ him? That bat, one Fidget by name, is in the employ of the fiend who was the very target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment. The nefarious _Professor Ratigan_!

 _Basil_ points his bow in the direction of the fireplace, where a picture of a well-dressed rat sits on the mantle frame. The flames in the fire burst and lightning strikes as we see a close up of _Ratigan'_ s sinister grin.

 _Maria_ :(Frighten) No!, not him!

 _Maria_ falls to the floor, with tears running down her face.

 _Basil: (Shocked) !_

He gets down on his knees, and gathers _Maria_ in his arms and sets her in his chair.

 _Basil_ :(Gently asking) My Dear, how do you know of _Ratigan?_

 _Maria_ looks at _Basil_ and explains

 _Maria_ : (Shaking Uncontrollably) Years ago, When i was just a little girl, me and my family worked at a small flower shop, we loved giving flowers to all the mice what would come, but then one night, as I was getting ready for bed, my father ran into my room, grabbed me, put me in the closet, and told me to stay put. (Lowers her head) I heard screams of my mother and father, a lot of stuff smashing, and then nothing. (Looks at Basil's concerned eyes) I waited for a few more minutes until I went down, and when I did...(cries into her hands)

 _Basil_ stands up and yells

 _Basil_ :(Angry) That sewer rat!, he has no heart at all!

 _Dawson_ : Uh...Ratigan?

 _Basil_ leans over the top of the chair and states _Ratigan'_ s character.

 _Basil_ : He's a genius, Dawson.

He ducks down from the chair and reappears at the side.

 _Basil_ : A genius... twisted for evil.

 _Basil_ then moves in front of the chair.

 _Basil_ : The Napoleon of crime!

 _Dawson_ : As bad as all that, eh?

 _Basil_ was now behind them, poking his head through a banister.

 _Basil_ : ( _Hoarsely_ ) _Worse!_ For years, I've tried to capture him and I've come close...

He stands and holds his fist out towards the picture.

 _Basil_ : ...so very close. But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp.

 _Basil_ : Not a corner of London's safe while Ratigan's at large. There's no evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit.

At the bottom of the sewers, there was empty barrel on its side, and an iron door with bars.

 _Basil_ : Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak...


	6. Professor Ratigan

Inside a prison, a mechanical robot is pouring tea into a cup. _Hiram_ is working at a podium, controlling its movements. _Ratigan_ is at the door, monitoring his progress. _Ratigan'_ s voice is oily and gentlemanlike.

 _Ratigan_ ( _Chuckles evilly_ ) Quite an ingenious scheme, eh, Flaversham? And aren't you proud to be a part of it?

Hiram: This whole thing...i-i-it's monstrous!

He continues working at the controls, getting the robot to pour a spoonful of sugar into the teacup and stir.

 _Ratigan_ : We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won't we? You know what will happen if you...fail?

In _Ratigan'_ s hands was a small gold bell which obviously holds a certain threat. He rings it once, but instead of being afraid, _Hiram_ becomes angry and defiant.

Hiram: I-I-I _don't care_!

He jerks hard on the controls, making the robot dump the cup of tea on its head. The robot seizes the teapot and pours that onto its head as well, then hurls it towards _Ratigan_ , who dodges just in time.

The robot was flailing around and finally stops, but not before squirting oil out, which lands on _Ratigan'_ s coat. The rat scowls at the resultant stain. _Ratigan_ wiped the oil away and

 _Hiram_ : You can do what you want with me. I won't be a part of this... this...this _evil_ any longer!

 _Ratigan_ breathes out his cigarette smoke, then smiles.

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Biting off rage_ ) Mmm... ( _Normally_ ) Very well. If that is your decision.

Rattigan noticed Olivia's ballerina doll.

Rattigan: (Calmly) Oh, uh, by the way, I'm taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here.

He pick's up _Olivia'_ s ballerina doll and winds it up.

 _Hiram_ : O-Olivia?

 _Ratigan_ : Yes. Hm-hm, yes.

 _Ratigan_ sets the doll down and watches it dance.

'Ratigan _: (_ Mockingly _)_ I would spend many a sleepless night if anything unfortunate were to befall her.

Hiram: You...you wouldn't?!

 _Ratigan_ picks up the doll again, and squeezes it until it breaks. He gazes at the doll in mock sorrow, then lunges threateningly at _Hiram_.

 _Ratigan_ : (Yelling) FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!

With a heavy heart, _Hiram_ does as he's told. Outside, _Ratigan_ was humming to himself as he writes a list.

 _Ratigan_ : Oh, I love it when I'm nasty.

He looks above the doorway to another barrel, where _Fidget_ was hanging from the faucet, sleeping.

 _Ratigan_ : Fidget?

 _Fidget_ didn't wake up.

 _Ratigan_ : (Calling back in Fidgets ear) FIDGET!

Startled, the bat falls from his perch and rolls down the stairs at _Ratigan'_ s feet.

 _Ratigan_ : Bright and alert as always. Here's the list. You know what to do, and _no mistakes!_

 _Fidget_ looks at the list.

 _Fidget_ : No, no. No mistakes, sir.

 _Fidget_ quickly reads the list.

 _Fidget_ : Tools, gears, girl, uniforms...

Impatiently, _Ratigan_ yells from the doorway.

 _Ratigan_ : _NOW_ , Fidget!

 _Fidget_ : I'm going, I'm going! I'm going!

 _Fidget_ rushes over to a drain grate, lifts it up and disappears below.

Inside the barrel, _Ratigan_ was approaching his throne, being cheered by his men. He sits down and holds out his cigarette. Several hands offer lit matches, and he lights it and inhales, blowing out several smoke rings.

 _Ratigan_ : My friends, we are about to embark on the _most_ odious, the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career. A crime to top all crimes...a crime that will live in infamy!

Most of his men are cheering at that bit of news, save one mouse, _Bartholomew_ , whose attention is focused on his empty mug. He holds it upside down and watches sadly as the last drop of beer falls to the floor.

 _Ratigan_ holds up a newspaper featuring the _Queen'_ s picture on the front page.

 _Ratigan_ : Tomorrow evening, our beloved monarch celebrates her Diamond Jubilee. And...with the enthusiastic help of our good friend, Mr. Flaversham...

The mice chuckle.

 _Ratigan_ : ...it promises to be a night she will _never_ forget!

He burns her picture with his cigarette. The thugs became frighten with a gasp.

 _Ratigan_ : Her _last_ night...and _my first_ , as supreme ruler of all mousedom!

 _Ratigan_ messes up his hair and collar. As his men cheer for him, he calmly pins his collar back and smoothes his hair, then saunters down the red carpet as a spotlight shines on him and an evil tune plays.

One of his men hands him his top hat, which he rolls down his arms before putting it on. He gives an evil laugh and begins to sing.

 _Ratigan_ : (Singing) From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper The head that made headlines in every newspaper And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job That cunning display that made Londoners sob...

Meanwhile, _Ratigan_ twirls his cane around a rope. Now comes the real tour de force. _Ratigan_ : Tricky and wicked, of course

And yanks on it, causing wine to pour out onto a fountain. _Ratigan_ : Tricky and wicked, of course

 _Bartholomew'_ s tail is wagging at the chance for more liquor, and he tosses his empty glass over his shoulder, and rushes over to the fountain, drinking from one of the spouts.

 _Ratigan_ : My earlier crimes were fine for their times But now that I'm at it again..

 _Ratigan_ kicks _Bartholomew_ into the fountain.

 _Ratigan_ : An even grimmer plot has been simmering In my great criminal brain

 _Thugs_ : (Singing) Even meaner? You mean it? Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?

 _Bartholomew_ drunkenly climbs out as the rest of the thugs lift _Ratigan_ up into their arms, spinning him around.

 _Thugs_ : You're the best of the worst around Oh, Ratigan Oh, Ratigan The rest fall behind To Ratigan To Ratigan The world's greatest criminal mind.

His men pull back as _Ratigan_ was seated at a harp. The lighting becomes blue as he plays.

 _Ratigan_ : Thank you, Thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate detective, Basil of Baker Street.

He directs his gaze to a small mouse toy dressed in a detective suit, needles poking at it. The _Thugs_ boo heavily.

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Mock crying_ ) For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans. I haven't had a moment's peace of mind.

 _Thugs_ : Aww!

 _Bartholomew_ sniffles and begins to cry! The lighting turns red as the illusion is shattered.

 _Ratigan_ : But, all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even Basil, can stand in my way! All will bow before me!

His thugs bow as the lighting becomes normal again.

 _Thugs_ : Oh, Ratigan Oh, Ratigan You're tops and that's that To Ratigan To Ratigan...

 _Bartholomew_ drunkenly finishes the verse...

 _Bartholomew_ : To Ratigan, the world's greatest rat! ( _hiccups_ )

 _Ratigan_ spits out his wine in shock. His thugs gasp in terror as _Ratigan_ spins, towering over _Bartholomew_.

 _Ratigan_ : What...was...that?!

Innocently, _Bartholomew_ hiccups again.

 _Ratigan_ : What did you call me?

 _Thug 1_ : Oh, oh, he didn't mean it, Professor.

 _Thug 2_ : I-it was just a slip of the tongue.

 _Ratigan_ ignores the thugs and lifts up _Bartholomew_ by his sweater.

 _Ratigan_ : (to Bartholomew was break free) I am NOT A RAT!

 _Thug 3_ : 'Course you're not. You're a mouse!

 _Thug 1_ : Yeah, that's right. Right! A mouse.

 _Thug 2: Yeah, a_ big _mouse!_

 _Ratigan_ : _SILENCE!_

 _Ratigan_ throws _Bartholomew_ to go outside. He rolls and shakes his head as he sits up.

 _Ratigan_ : Oh, my dear Bartholomew... I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me.

 _Ratigan_ pulls out the bell from his vest pocket.

Ratigan: ( _Dramatically_ ) You know what happens when someone upsets me...

Ratigan rings the bell, and his men gasp in terror as they look to the alleyway, where a shadow was approaching. An enormously fat cat – _Felicia_ \- was approaching the oblivious _Bartholomew_.

 _Bartholomew_ : (Singing, drunkenly) Oh, Ratigan Oh, Ratigan You're the tops and that's that. (hic) Oh dear. To Ratigan To Ratigan

The cat has picked up _Bartholomew_ and all we see was the shadow of the mouse hovering over the cat's open jaws.

 _Bartholomew_ : To Ratigan...the world's greatest-

The _Thugs_ are cowering in the doorway as _Ratigan_ himself was enjoying a cigarette.

A gulping noise was heard along with the cat's content meow. Two of the _Thugs_ remove their hats and the third wipes a tear from his eye. _Ratigan_ was cooing over his cat, wiping her mouth with his handkerchief.

 _Ratigan_ : Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh, Felicia, my precious, my baby.

He hugs _Felicia_.

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Fatherly_ ) Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy her tasty treat?

 _Felicia_ burps in his face. _Ratigan_ looks a little dismayed, but he recovers and struts back towards his terrified men.

 _Ratigan_ : I trust there will be no further interruptions.

He clears his throat and wraps his arms around his men.

 _Ratigan_ : And now, as you were singing?

Singing is clearly the last thing they have on their minds as they huddle close together. But as _Ratigan_ pulls out the bell again, they get their inspiration back.

 _Thugs_ : Even louder We'll shout it! Several of his thugs are now rushing towards him, handing him a robe, a crown, and a diamond topped scepter. Thugs: No one can doubt what we know you can do.

 _Thugs_ : You're more evil than even you Oh, Ratigan Oh, Ratigan You're one of a kind To Ratigan To Ratigan

The _Thugs_ begin using _Ratigan'_ s many jewels to form a pyramid. The mouse on the bottom can't keep his balance on the pearl, and they all tumble.

Above, others have been swinging from chandeliers, and one mouse begins to fall. _Ratigan_ holds out his robe to catch him, but at the last moment, pulls back, letting the mouse hit the floor. The _Thugs_ dramatically sing the final line of the song.

 _Thugs_ : The world's greatest criminal...

 _Ratigan_ holds out his robe to catch him, but at the last moment, pulls back, letting the mouse hit the floor. The _Thugs_ dramatically sing the final line of the song.

Thugs:...mind!

As the song ends, they offer one last toast, while Ratigan finishes the rest of his wine.


	7. Taking The Case

_Olivia_ has told _Basil_ her story, who has taken the case, and was enjoying a pipe.

 _Basil_ : This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements...its many twists and turns.

He turns to _Olivia_.

 _Basil_ : Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important.

 _Olivia_ : It's just as I said. And then my father was gone.

 _Basil_ starts smoking his pipe.

 _Maria_ : What do you make of it?

 _Basil_ begins to pace as _Maria_ follows him.

 _Basil_ : Hmm. Ratigan's up to something.

 _Basil_ walks to the Banister

 _Basil_ : A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is...what would he want with a toy maker?

 _Basil_ walks away _Maria_ slowly follows him. _Fidget_ pops down from above the window as lightning strikes.

 _Maria_ turns turns to the window and noticed him.

 _Maria: (screams in fear)_ Aaaaaaah!

 _Basil_ turns around and sees _Fidget_ and _Fidget_ falls off the window.

 _Basil_ grab holds the doorknob.

 _Basil_ : Quickly Dawson, Miss Todd, we've not a moment to lose!

 _Dawson_ : Uh, uh I'm right behind you, Basil.

 _Maria_ : C-Coming!

They rush outside, but _Fidget_ was already gone. _Basil_ looks around.

 _Dawson_ : No sign of the blackguard anywhere.

 _Basil_ gets on his hands and knees to look at the sidewalk, where _Fidget_ has left behind his muddy footprints.

 _Basil_ : Not quite, Dawson. He left some rather unusual footprints. They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father - Ratigan's peg-legged lackey.

To add to that pile of evidence, _Maria_ discovers _Fidget_ has lost his hat.

 _Maria_ : Uh...Basil?

 _Basil_ is delighted and snatches up the hat.

 _Basil_ : Ah-ha! _Excellent_ work, my dear. Ha, ha, ha!

 _Mrs. Judson_ was standing in the doorway with Olivia, comforting her.

 _Mrs. Judson_ : Now... there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear.

As the excited _Basil_ rushes by _Mrs. Jusdon_ pulls _Olivia_ back, glaring at _Basil_ for his insensitivity. _Dawson followed by Maria_ enters behind him.

 _Dawson_ : (To _Olivia_ ) The scoundrel's quite gone.

 _Basil_ : Aha!

 _Basil_ takes off his robe.

 _Basil_ : But not for long, Miss Flamhammer.

 _Olivia_ : ( _Exasperated_ ) Flaversham!

 _Basil:_ Whatever.

 _Basil_ has changed into a brown jacket for his detective work.

 _Basil_ : Now, we simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father.

 _Olivia_ : Then you'll get my daddy back?

She rushes over and hugs _Basil_ tightly.

 _Basil_ : Yes!

He pushes _Olivia_ down and pulls his legs free from her grasp.

 _Maria_ giggled, and _Basil_ smiles sheepishly at her

 _Basil_ : And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along, Dawson, , We must be off to...Toby's.

He retrieves an Inverses cape from a suit of armor and puts it on.

 _Dawson_ : ( _Confused_ ) Toby's?

 _Basil_ : Oh, you must meet him. He's just the chap for this.

He adds a deerstalker cap.

 _Dawson_ : You-you want _me_ to come?

 _Basil_ : Ha! I should think a stouthearted army mouse like you would _leap_ at the chance for adventure. As for you my dear(turns to Maria), you seemed to like mysteries just as much as i, so i would be delighted for you to come also.

 _Maria_ was touched by his words.

 _Maria_ :(Smiling softly at him while blushing) Basil...Thank you.

 _Dawson_ : Well, heh, heh. I am rather curious as well.

 _Olivia_ rushes to join them

 _Olivia_ : Wait for me! I'm coming too!

As _Olivia_ seizes her hat and scarf, it knocks over _Basil'_ s violin in the process. Maria dives down to catch it.

 _Basil_ : What? Certainly not!

 _Basil_ takes the violin from Maria gently, gives her a smile as thanks, and sets the violin back on the chair.

 _Basil_ : This is no business for children.

 _Olivia_ : Are we going to take a cab?

Slightly annoyed, _Basil_ sighs and puts his hand on his forehead as _Olivia_ puts several crumpets into her pocket.

 _Basil_ : Oh...my dear..,

He takes her hand and makes her face him.

 _Basil_ : I don't think you understand. It will be quite... _dangerous_.

 _Basil_ sits on his violin, and accidentally breaks it.

 _Basil_ :... _dangerous._

He grunts and pulls the ruined instrument out.

 _Basil_ : ( _Bitterly_ ) Why you... Look what...

 _Basil_ takes a deep breath, trying to control his rage.

 _Basil_ ( _Growling_ ) Young lady, you are most _definitely_ not accompanying us. And that is _final_!


	8. Meeting Toby

Upstairs in the flat of the famous _Sherlock Holmes_ , _Basil_ opens a small wall design, his secret passage, and peeks outside. _Olivia_ has unknowingly followed them, and she opens it further. _Basil_ glares at her in annoyance, resigned to having her along.

 _Basil_ : Not a word out of you. Is that clear?

 _Maria_ shushes him as two shadows approach – _Sherlock Holmes_ and _Watson_. _Basil_ quickly moves the doorway, leaving a small crack open.

 _Holmes_ : I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect.

 _Watson_ : But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull.

 _Holmes_ : Come along.

The two men leaves, leaving _Basil_ , _Maria_ , _Olivia_ , and _Dawson_ free to come out into the open.

 _Basil_ : (Looking around the room) Toby? Toby?

 _Olivia_ tugs on _Dawson'_ s coat and whispers in his ear.

 _Olivia_ : Who is Toby?

 _Dawson_ : Well my dear, Toby is... well, he's uh, uh...

 _Olivia_ waits for an answer as Dawson turns to _Basil_ , just as clueless as she is.

 _Dawson_ : I say Basil, who is this Toby chap?

Before _Basil_ answers, thundering footsteps appoach. Towering over them is an adorable basset hound puppy, who is obviously very happy to see _Basil_.

 _Basil_ : Ahh! Here he is now!

He pushes _Dawson_ forward as _Toby_ leans down, formally introducing the mouse and dog.

 _Basil_ : Dawson...Toby.

 _Dawson_ nervously tips his hat and pats _Toby'_ s nose.

 _Dawson_ : Charmed, I'm sure.

 _Toby_ doesn't seem too thrilled with the introduction and growls angrily at _Dawson_. _Basil_ moves forward and pushes _Toby_ back.

 _Basil_ : Now Toby! Toby, stop that! Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!

 _Toby_ obeys, all except _Dawson_ was trembling behind the leg of a chair. _Toby_ was now sniffing around the room.

 _Basil_ : Tsk, tsk, tsk. Frightfully sorry, old man. Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky.

 _Basil_ chuckles as _Toby_ stops at a footrest, where we can see _Olivia'_ s feet from behind the fringe. She cautiously pushes it aside and smiles at _Toby_ , who seems to like her just fine.

 _Olivia_ : Hello, Toby!

She pats his nose and _Toby_ sniffs her again.

 _Olivia_ : (Giggling) Silly doggy! Would you like a crumpet?

 _Toby_ nods happily as _Olivia_ reaches into her coat pocket. She holds it up for him and he licks it off her hand. Then _Maria_ walked up to the pup,

 _Maria_ : (Kindly) Why hello there Toby

Toby sniffs Maria, and gently nuzzles her belly while she pets him on the head.

 _Basil_ turns to his pocket and reaches into it.

 _Basil_ : Here now, Toby? Toby! To the matter at hand. I want you to-

He turns backs to _Toby_ , but finds that he isn't listening to him, as the dog is enjoying being petted on the head by Maria. _Basil_ whistles, and _Toby_ rolls his head back to see him clearing his throat and tapping his foot.

 _Toby_ faces Basil, listening intently.

 _Basil_ : Good, now Toby! Toby...I want you to find... _this fiend_!

 _Basil_ whips out _Fidget'_ s hat, and _Toby_ starts to growl.

 _Basil_ growls along with _Toby_ to drill the dog into searching for the bad guy.

 _Maria_ laughs at the display.

 _Basil_ : Yes, you know his type. A villain. A scoundrel! Low brow. Close set eyes. Broken wing.

 _Toby_ pauses and looks at _Basil_ , confused at that last piece of the description.

 _Basil_ : Oh, he's a peg-legged bat with a broken wing.

 _Basil_ barks and growls along with _Toby_ as he growls again.

 _Basil_ : Yes! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent?

 _Toby_ nods happily, and _Basil_ retrieves his leash.

 _Basil_ : Good boy, good boy!

 _Basil_ turns to face _Toby_ again, but only finds that the dog has turned around and was smiling at _Maria_ , _Olivia_ and Dawson.

 _Basil_ moves in front of _Toby_.

Basi _l_ : Miss Flamchester...

 _Olivia_ and _Dawson_ : (Exasperated) Flaversham!

 _Basil_ : Whatever.

He hooks on _Toby'_ s leash.

Basil: Your father is as good as found.

He faces _Toby_.

 _Basil_ : Toby...

Toby strikes a 'pointer' pose, ready to bolt after _Fidget'_ s trail.

 _Basil_ : Sic 'em!

As _Toby_ rushes out, he accidentally stomps on Basil. The dazed detective manages to hold on to the leash and quickly regains his wind.

 _Basil_ : Ah-ha! Yoicks! Tally ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!

Along the way, he was able to grab _Maria's_ hand and said mouse was laughing with Basil

 _Olivia_ and _Dawson_ rush after the pair, trying to catch up.


	9. The Toy Shop

Later in the street, where _Toby_ is sniffing at the ground. He gives a sudden howl and breaks into a run.

 _Olivia_ was holding on to _Basil's waist at_ Toby's collar, while Maria is in front of Basil and said mouse was steading Maria by holding her waist.

 _Basil_ : The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson?

 _Dawson_ was desperately clinging to _Toby'_ s tail and gives a nervous chuckle at the irony of that statement.

 _Dawson_ : Q-q-quite!

 _Basil_ : Oh-hoo-hoo. Our peg-legged quarry can't be far now.

* * *

Inside a toy shop. _Fidget_ was inside, removing the Royal British Guard uniforms from toy soldiers. He stuffs them into his sack and reaches into his wing pocket for _Ratigan'_ s list and a pencil. He reads from the list and checks along as he goes.

 _Fidget_ : "Get the following. Tools", check. I got tools. "Gears", double check. I got gears. "Girl"...

He makes a check under "girl", but then erases it, remembering he does not have _Olivia_ yet.

 _Fidget:_ No, didn't get girl. "Uniforms"...( _Chuckles_ ) I got plenty of uniforms!

He chuckles again, and is then startled as _Toby_ howls outside.

 _Fidget_ : Oh no, oh no. I gotta hide! I gotta hide! Ooh, I gotta hide!

 _Fidget_ grabs the hats from the soldiers and stuffs them into his bag. He jumps on top of a clown toy and onto a higher shelf, as the list flutters in front of the toy soldiers without him noticing.

* * *

Back outside, _Basil_ has jumped off _Toby'_ s muzzle onto the window ledge.

 _Basil_ : Splendid job, Toby!

 _Maria_ was standing on _Toby'_ s muzzle with _Olivia_ on her back and holds out her arms towards _Basil_ , who gives her a look of kindness, but holds his arms out to her. She jumps and he catches her, and sets her down, nudging her forward.

 _Dawson_ gets rightened as _Toby_ begins to growl at him again. _Dawson_ tips his hat and was prepared to make a hasty jump, but _Toby_ gives a deliberate sniff, which sends _Dawson_ tumbling head over heels, hitting _Basil. Basil looks down at_ Dawson _, then to_ Toby _._

 _Basil_ : Now Toby...sit!

 _Toby_ remains standing. _Basil_ marches back down the window still and stands in front of his dog, speaking more strictly that time.

 _Basil_ : Toby.., sit.

 _Maria_ : Sit, Toby.

 _Toby_ promptly sits. _Basil_ stares at _Maria_ impressed.

 _Basil:_ You astound me, Maria

She blushes, and _Basil_ turns to _Toby_

 _Basil_ : Good boy.

Basil moves past _Olivia._

 _Basil_ : If you'll excuse me.

 _Olivia_ : (To _Toby_ ) You be good now. We're going to find my father.

 _Basil_ is humming to himself as he inspects the ledge and window. His humming slows as he sees a tiny hole in the center of the small round window. He points at it triumphantly.

 _Basil_ : Ah-ha! _Here_ is our friend's entrance.

 _Maria_ : But _Basil_ , how could he fit through such a tiny...

 _Basil_ takes _Maria'_ s hand.

 _Basil_ : Observe, my dear.

 _Basil_ sticks one of _Maria's_ fingers into the hole. He watches confidently as _Maria_ pulls her hand back, displaying that _Fidget_ has used the window as a door.

 _Maria_ : Basil, you _astound_ me!

 _Basil_ hastily shushes her and climbs in, followed by her, _Olivia_ and then _Dawson_. After getting inside, _Dawson_ closes the window.

Inside, they walk through the store. _Dawson_ doesn't look where he's going and bumps into something.

 _Dawson_ : Ooh! I beg your pardon, I-

 _Dawson_ stops when he sees that what he hit was a huge doll. He and _Olivia_ look around the toy store.

 _Dawson_ : Oh my. Upon my word I've never seen so many toys.

 _Basil_ darts out from behind the doll's leg.

 _Basil_ : ( _Warningly_ ) Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin! So please, Doctor...be very careful.

As _Basil_ stealthily moves between the toys and through shadows, _Maria_ following his lead, _Olivia_ and _Dawson_ stay close behind. They start to climb up a ladder, leading them to a higher shelf.

 _Basil_ and _Maria_ quietly creep down the shelf, when a sudden crashing noise from behind causes them to freeze and _Maria_ to hide in _Basil'_ s arms. They look behind them and see that _Olivia and Dawson_ has turned on a toy music box, and was watching the noisy fireman band play.

 _Basil_ : (Stammering) Oh! What the... Ooh!

Utterly annoyed, _Basil_ lets go of the young lady mouse and leaps for the control lever, shutting the toy off.

 _Basil_ turns to _Olivia_.

 _Basil_ : ( _Intensely_ ) Please! ( _Softly_ ) _Quiet!_ (To _Dawson_ ) Don't let this girl out of your sight!

 _Dawson_ stands at attention and salutes as _Basil_ walks past. He looks to _Olivia_ , who was giving a playful salute of her own, and takes her hand.

 _Dawson_ : Now, Olivia dear, stay close.

 _Basil_ : Come with me,

 _Maria_ : (Runs after him) Coming Basil.

From above, _Fidget_ watches the group move across a chessboard. _Basil_ pauses by the rook.

 _Basil_ : Hmm.

He was about to push the rook over, but then, Maria pushed it over by one space.

 _Maria_ : Checkmate.

 _Basil stares at her amazed._

 _Basil: (In Awe) You astound me, my dear_

 _Maria blushed and walked past him._

 _Maria: Call me by my first name._

 _Basil stares at her confused._

 _Basil: Um, if you wish,... What is it?_

 _Maria stopped walking and looked over shoulder with such kind eyes._

 _Maria: (Stares at him kindly and talked softly) Maria._

 _She then continues walking ahead. Basil stares at her._

 _Basil: (Speaks Quietly) Maria._

 _Basil_ runs to catch up, when he does, he holds his magnifying glass to his eye.

Basil: Ah-ha!

 _Basil_ faces _Maria,Dawson_ and _Olivia,_ pointing at _Fidget's_ footprints.

 _Basil_ : Evidence of our peg-legged adversary.

 _Basil_ hums as he follows the footprints, stopping at the rows of naked toy soldiers.

 _Basil_ : Hmm... how very odd.

 _Maria_ : What is it, Basil?

 _Basil_ : Isn't it painfully obvious? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms. ( _More exasperated_ ) And not by any child, either.

He and Maria glance at each other as they both examine the footprints. _Basil_ looks over his shoulder, having seen more strange evidence.

 _Basil_ : (Gasps) Hello.

He looks around the insides of mechanical toys, where all the gears are missing.

 _Basil_ : Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys.

 _Fidget'_ s eyes widen as he sees the team and he darts away.

Meanwhile, _Dawson_ has found the list on the floor.

 _Dawson_ : Basil...

 _Basil_ : Please, I'm trying to concentrate.

 _Dawson_ : But Basil, I-I-

Suddenly, music boxes are playing, and winding toys are moving along the shelves. A puppy pokes its head out of a hat and barks; a bunny was moving an egg shell up and down as a baby chick chirps inside. It then rolls by a fiddle player and a carousel. Nearly every toy in the shop was operating on its own.

 _Olivia_ , seeing some bubbles, follows them, separating herself from _Dawson_ and _Basil_. A small Dumbo toy was the source of the bubbles, and there was a mouse-sized baby carriage that was slowly rocking back and forth.

 _Olivia_ approaches it, and as she reaches up to pull the blanket back, _Fidget_ lunges at her threateningly, a bonnet on his head. Then, _Basil_ , _Maria_ and _Dawson_ hear _Olivia_ 's terrified scream.

 _Maria_ : Olivia!

 _Fidget_ : (To Olivia) Gotcha!

 _Fidget_ throws her in his bag and ties her up.

 _Basil_ starts rushing ahead, urging _Maria_ , and _Dawson_ to follow him.

 _Basil_ : Quickly, _Maria!_ _Doctor!_

As _Basil_ disappears behind a book, he quickly changes direction as a large Ferris wheel toy was rolling towards them.

 _Basil_ : Ah, ya, ah! Look out!

They leap out of its way and onto an Around the World path toy. A large doll was falling right over them, and they run for their lives, but only move the paper path below their feet.

Just as the doll was about to crush them, they reach the end of the path and are able to leap off just as the doll breaks. A piece of the porcelain doll's face rolls towards _Dawson_. It's eye blinks at him.

 _They_ rush by, but _Fidget_ has wound up a toy jouster, which moves towards them with an outstretched spear. _Basil_ and _Maria_ were able to leap on a trumpet above them, but the jousting spear has caught _Dawson_ by his jacket, and he was hurled towards a dart board, pinned to it.

 _Basil_ looks behind him, and his head was crashed between the cymbals of the firemen band music box, which has started up again as well. _Basil_ dizzily stumbles over to a pile of marbles and trips over them, causing them to scatter; several marbles fly toward _Dawson_ , one hitting him on his head. _Maria_ glares at _Fidget,_ who was making his way to the window.

 _Fidget_ : ( _Laughing_ ) Bye-bye.

He opens the window, and is nearly eaten by _Toby_ , who growls and barks at him. _Fidget_ slams the window shut and climbs up the cash register and back onto the selves.

 _Basil_ has regained consciousness and was about to go once again on the bat's tail, but _Maria_ beats him to it, she jumps onto a spring horse, and uses it to jump from shelf to shelf.

 _Maria_ : Stop, you fiend!

 _Maria_ reaches the top shelf, and falls off the horse at the base of a large pyramid of building blocks. On opposite sides, _Maria_ and _Fidget_ are climbing to the top. _Fidget_ makes leaps at the top, catching the ledge of the open sky roof.

Maria tries to leap for him, but as he does, the blocks tumble and fell, taking _Maria_ down with them. _Fidget_ chuckles evilly and throws the tied sack on top of the roof, and climbs out.

 _Olivia_ : ( _Muffled_ ) Help! Uncle Basil, Aunt Maria, help! Help!

 _Fidget_ takes the bag and hops from roof to roof, back towards _Ratigan'_ s lair.

 _Fidget_ : ( _Singsong voice_ ) I got the gears, I got the tools, I got the uniforms, I got the girl, heh-heh-heh-heh!


	10. Anger, Forgiveness, and The List

Back Inside the toy shop, _Dawson_ has managed to free himself and along with _Basil_ is searching for _Maria_.

 _Dawson_ : Maria!, answer us!

 _Basil_ : Maria!, Maria!

They hear the sound of a doll repeatedly saying ' _Mama_ ', and they pushed aside a small boat and drum to find _Maria_ tangled to the doll's pull string, furiously trying to untie herself.

 _Dawson_ : Maria! Olivia... she's...

He does not finish his sentence, because Basil started to yell at him.

 _Basil_ : Yes! She's _gone_ , Dawson! Confound it! I _told_ you to watch over the girl!

He manages to untie the string and _Maria_ falls to the ground, he lifts her back on her feet, and checked for injuries.

 _Maria_ : (smiles gratefully) Basil, I have am fine, Look (she twirls around), see no injuries.

Basil takes a deep breath and let's it out, and smiles at her

 _Basil_ : ( Relieved) Thanks goodness. Now as I was saying (glares at Dawson) to you!

 _Basil_ : Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster. Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should have known better than to...

 _Basil_ stops mid-rant and sees _Dawson_ simply standing there, his back turned, and his head hung sadly.

 _Basil_ : Than to...Um, eh Dawson? Dawson?

 _Maria_ : ( Worried) Doctor?, Doctor, what is the matter?

 _Basil_ looks just as concerned as _Maria_ at the damage Basil has done.

Basil comes to _Dawson_ , smiling _._

 _Basil_ : I say, Dawson, old chap?

 _Dawson_ sniffles and wipes his face with his handkerchief.

 _Dawson_ : Oh, ah, poor girl. I should have watched her more closely.

 _Basil_ saddens. Then he tries to smile to cheer him up.

 _Basil_ : ( _Apologetically_ ) Don't worry, old fellow. It's not... _entirely_ hopeless.

 _Dawson_ says nothing and Basil's smile fades.

 _Dawson_ looks towards _Basil_ when the detective placed his hand on his shoulder.

 _Basil_ : We'll get her back.

 _Dawson_ : Do-do you think there's a chance?

 _Basil_ : There's _always_ a chance, Doctor.

 _Basil_ strikes his match on the nose of a doll to light his pipe.

Basil: As long as one can think.

 _Basil_ begins to pace around the room, smoking his pipe, and _Dawson_ sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. A puzzled expression crosses his face as he pulls out the list, reading from it.

 _Dawson_ : "Get the following: tools, gears..."

 _Maria_ : What?

 _Dawson_ : "Girl..."

Maria sees the list.

Maria: "Get the follo...?"

Dawson: "Uni..."

 _Maria_ snatched the list from _Dawson_ to look at it, and overjoyed at the key piece of evidence.

Maria: (Excited) This exactly what we need!

Basil is confused, and so is Dawson

Maria: (still excited, hands Basil the list) Here!

He reads the list and became overjoyed too

 _Basil_ : Dawson, you've _done it_! This list is precisely what we need.

 _Dawson_ : What?

 _Basil_ puts on his deerstalker cap as he and Maria rushes to the window.

 _Basil_ : Quickly, back to Baker Street!


	11. Reunited and Evil Plot

_Ratigan'_ s lair

Where Hiram was working on the robot. He tenses as _Ratigan_ enters the workroom.

 _Ratigan_ : Ah, Mr. Flaversham.

 _Hiram_ eyes _Ratigan_ warily as he holds his cape dramatically.

 _Ratigan_ : Allow me to present...your charming daughter!

 _Ratigan_ moves his cape to reveal _Olivia_ in _Fidget'_ s grasp.

Hiram: Olivia!

 _Olivia_ : Father!

 _Fidget_ keeps a tight hold on _Olivia_ as she rushes towards _Flaversham_. _Olivia_ stomps on his foot and runs to her father as _Fidget_ hops up and down in pain.

 _Fidget_ : Owww! My foot, my only foot!

 _Olivia_ hugs her lost father and cries.

 _Olivia_ : Oh Father! (cries) I thought I'd never find you!

Hiram: Oh, there, there, there, there, my bairn. I'm all right. Oh, I was so worried about my little girl.

 _Ratigan_ : Oh, how _sweet_.

He wipes his eyes with his handkerchief.

 _Ratigan_ : (cries) Oh, I just love tearful reunions.

The rat then grabs the young girl back.

 _Ratigan_ : Now, come along, my dear.

 _Olivia_ : Oh please! Please!

She reaches out towards Hiram as _Fidget_ takes her away.

 _Olivia_ : Father!

 _Hiram_ : Olivia!

 _Hiram_ is being restrained by _Ratigan_ and tries to plead with the nefarious mouse.

Hiram: Oh please, professor!

 _Ratigan_ : Now, now, Fidget will take good care of her. ( _Threateningly_ ) That is, as long as we have no further delays!

 _Flaversham_ fearfully returns to work on the robot.

 _Hiram_ : Yes, yes, I-I'll finish it. Oh, just don't hurt my daughter.

Rattigan stands at the doorway, about to close the door.

 _Ratigan_ : Remember, it must be ready...tonight!

He slams the door.

Next, _Fidget_ was shwon carrying _Olivia_ towards a bottle, lying on its side.

 _Olivia_ : Stop! Let me go! You ugly old thing!

 _Fidget_ pushes her inside and puts the cork in the bottle.

 _Fidget_ : That ought to hold ya!

 _Olivia_ get in the green bottle by the cork.

 _Olivia_ : (Shouts) Help! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!

 _Fidget_ : See how you like that!

He blows her raspberry, then strides away towards _Ratigan_ , who is looking through the bag.

 _Ratigan_ : Ah, the uniforms. Oh Fidget, I knew I could rely on you. Now, you didn't forget anything?

 _Fidget_ : ( _Cackles_ ) No problem. I took care of everything. Everything on the list.

Unfortunately, as he opens his wing to display the list, he realizes it's missing and frantically searches for it.

 _Fidget_ : Uh-oh...

 _Ratigan_ gets angry.

 _Ratigan_ : What's wrong?

 _Fidget_ continues patting himself down.

 _Fidget_ : ( _Panicked_ ) The list...I know...

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Becoming angrier_ ) _Where's the list?_

 _Fidget_ : ( _Nervously_ ) The list, yeah, yeah, yeah. Well you see, uh, it was like this. I was in the toy store getting uniforms when I heard "A-roo A-roo" [i.e. _Toby_ ].

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Puzzled, impatiently_ ) You're not coming through.

 _Fidget_ imitates a dog, panting.

 _Fidget_ : A dog came. I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in bag and Basil chased me.

Hearing the last piece of information, _Ratigan_ cracks.

 _Ratigan_ : What? _Basil on the case_?! Why you gibbering little...

 _Fidget_ cowers as _Ratigan_ clutches his chest, apparently having a heart attack. His face turns red with fury, but just as quickly as his temper rose, _Ratigan_ calms down with a chuckle. He scoops _Fidget_ into his arms.

 _Ratigan_ : Oh, my dear Fidget. You have been hanging upside down too long.

 _Fidget_ : You mean, you're not mad? I'm glad you're taking it so well.

 _Ratigan_ carries _Fidget_ to the back. There was silence until the sound of a bell ringing and _Fidget'_ s screams.

Around the corner, _Felicia_ was holding _Fidget_ , attempting to have the bat for dinner. _Fidget_ keeps making desperate attempts to escape.

 _Fidget_ : ( _Panicking_ ) Not me, you idiot. No, stop you stupid fur ball!

 _Felicia_ squeezes _Fidget_ and placed him in her mouth.

 _Fidget_ : (shouting inside _Felicia_ 's mouth) Open up! Open up! Ai, ai, ai! Oh, ow! You're hurting my wings!

 _Ratigan_ has his back turned and was leaning against a bottle, rubbing his temples.

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Ragingly_ ) How _dare_ that idiot Basil poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!

 _Fidget_ : (Flying around _Felicia_ 's mouth) Let me out! Let me out!

 _Fidget_ has managed to climb out of _Felicia'_ s mouth. "HELP!"

 _Felicia_ stuff him back inside and keep her mouth plugged with one of her paws.

Ratigan looks at his reflection in the bottle

Ratiga _n_ : Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face.

He bangs his head against the bottle and winces in pain, but suddenly has a wicked idea and smiles to match.

 _Ratigan_ : Yes... Yes, I can _just see it_. ( _Chuckles_ ) Felicia, release him.

 _Fidget_ : I'm too young to die!

 _Felicia_ pouts for a moment, then spits the poor mangled bat out.

 _Ratigan_ , having found some use for the bat after all, holds him up by his cheeks.

 _Ratigan_ : Fidget, you delightful little maniac. You've presented me with a singular opportunity.

He drops _Fidget_ , feigning a look of concern.

 _Ratigan_ : Poor Basil! ( _Malevolently_ ) Oh, he is in for a little _surprise_.


	12. Planning

Back at _Basil'_ s flat,

The detective lit a lamp and was studying the list with his magnifying glass, Maria and Dawson stood at his side.

 _Basil_ : Offhand, I can deduce very little. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of...

He tosses it in his hand, testing the weight to determine what type of paper it is.

 _Basil_ : ...native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And has...

With these words, he has discovered something else; _Basil_ puts the paper to his lips and smacks it three times.

 _Basil_ : ...been gummed, if I'm not very much in error...

Basil sniffs at the paper, and holds it at arms length in disgust at the result.

 _Basil_ : ...by a _bat_ who has been drinking _Rodent's Delight_! A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs.

 _Dawson_ : Hmm. Amazing.

 _Maria:_ (smiling and awed) You are something Basil.

He blushes at that and smiled

 _Basil_ continues rummaging at his desk for the next stage.

 _Basil_ : Oh, not really, Doctor. We still don't know where it came from, and Thank you for compliment Maria

He pulls out his microscope to take a closer look.

 _Basil_ : Perhaps a close inspection will tell us something.

 _Basil_ focuses the lens on the letter.

 _Basil_ : Hmm-hmm. Hmm. Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps.

 _Maria_ tries to look through the microscope, but Basil took the list and was holding it over a small flame, letting it catch fire.

 _Maria_ : Uh, but Basil, I-I-

 _Basil_ : ( _Quietly_ ) Shhh! Don't speak!

 _Basil_ lets the ashen remains of the list fall into a bowl, and pats it down with a small wooden masher. He pours the contents onto a glass jar of a yellow chemical, which turns blue. Maria and _Dawson_ stare at the liquid while _Basil_ returns with a vial of a red chemical.

 _Basil_ : Excuse me

He holds the red chemical over the jar carefully.

 _Basil_ : Steady hand...

 _Basil_ lets a single drop fall. A small puff of smoke comes out as the chemical turns violet. _Basil_ sets the jar below a glass spout and reaches to the other side of the chemistry set to turn on a small flame.

The green chemical inside bubbles up and slowly makes its way through the tubes, _Basil_ encouraging it soflty.

 _Basil_ : Yes, yes. Good, good. Come along, come along, come along, come along. Come along, come along, come along come along... Haha... Yes, yes, good, good. No, bad. Good, good, oh, no. Come along, come on. Yes, come on.

 _Basil, Maria_ and _Dawson_ watch intently as a single green droplet is hanging above the violet chemical.

 _Basil_ : Yes... Yes...

The drop falls, making the chemical turn red, to _Basil'_ s elation.

 _Basil_ : Ah-ha!

He puts his arm around _Dawson_ in companionship, and kissed Maria on the cheek, to which she blushed at.

 _Basil_ : We've done it, my friends!, This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride.

 _Basil_ moves away from the table as _Dawson_ continues to study the now-clear chemical.

 _Dawson_ : _Salt water_? Great Scott.

 _Basil_ rummages through his set of maps of the London area.

 _Basil_ : It proves beyond a doubt, this list came from the riverfront area.

 _Basil_ uses his darts to pin the map to the wall.

 _Dawson_ : Ah, now steady on there, Basil.

 _Basil_ : No, no. Elementary, my dear Dawson. We merely look for a seedy pub at the only... _Basil_ pins the spot on the map with another dart " _spot_..."

 _Basil_ : _(Lower voice)_ ...where the sewer connects to the waterfront.

 _Maria_ saw the map

 _Maria:_ _(Lower voice)_ I know the place.

This caught Basil's attention, and turned to her.

 _Basil:(Lower voice)_ Where?

Maria lifts her head and stared at him with a determined look

Maria: _(Lower voice)_ The Rat Trap.


	13. The Rat Trap

_The WaterFront_

Toby

was sitting on the pier, looking down below him as _Basil_ whispers to him softly.

 _Basil_ : (Whispers) Stay, Toby! Stay!

 _Basil_ was approaching the front door to a pub, called the Rat Trap, disguised as a sailor and was using a fake mustache. While Maria was dressed in a white sailor dress, and as for Dawson...

 _Dawson'_ s voice: Uh, Basil?

 _Basil_ pulls out a cigarette, intending to look at home in the pub.

 _Basil_ : Come, come, Dawson.

 _Dawson_ was heard from behind the pier column.

 _Dawson_ : I feel utterly ridiculous.

 _Maria_ : Don't be absurd. You look perfect.

 _Dawson_ steps out in pirate disguise, with a bandana, an earring, an eye patch, and a stripped shirt that is much too short for him. He keeps trying to tuck it into his pants, with no luck.

 _Dawson_ : ( _Incredulous_ ) Perfect? Perfectly foolish!

 _Basil_ shushes him as he opens the door. It certainly was a seedy pub, where clearly every lowlife in London has gathered. The mice are all smoking, playing poker, or drinking at the bar. Some are even passed out from the amount of alcohol they've drunk.

A mouse was playing the piano as an octopus, onstage, was juggling three balls while tap dancing.

The barmaid was tickling a patron under his chin, but when he puckers his lips for a kiss, she punches him so hard he flies from his chair.

 _Basil_ strikes his match against the wall and lights his cigarette.

 _Basil_ : ( _Whispering_ ) Dawson, Maria...stay close and do as I do.

The bartender was cleaning a mug and looks to _Basil_ and _Dawson_ as they approach. _Basil_ signals him for service as he walks to a table. Maria and Dawso _n_ copies his movements, though the latter's movements seem to be a little more exaggerated.

The bar patrons are eyeing them suspiciously. A knife suddenly lands at the floor in _Dawson'_ s path, and he stumbles back, knocking a woman's chair forward.

 _Dawson_ : Ah! Oh I do beg your pardon, Madam.

Obviously in on the prank, she blows her cigarette smoke in his face, making him choke.

 _Dawson_ : Quite unintentional, I assure you. ( _Coughs_ )

Everyone laughs at his coughing as the woman returns to her poker game.

 _Maria_ : ( _Angrily_ ) How impertinent!

 _Basil_ : ( _Whispering_ ) Remember Maria, we're low-life ruffians.

 _Maria_ : Well, I was until that...

 _Basil_ shushes her as they take their seats. _Maria_ gives a haughty nod at the woman.

On stage, the octopus has nearly finished his dance. The pianist is getting nervous seeing the unhappy faces of all the patrons. The octopus finishes, and catches his balls in his hat and bows, apparently very surprised to hear the applause coming from _Dawson_ ; the rest of the pub booed at the cephalopod and quickly drown him out.

 _Lowlife_ : Get off, you eight-legged bum!

The octopus quite literally runs for his life offstage as food, knifes, bottles, and darts are thrown towards him.

The barmaid comes up to _Basil, Maria_ and _Dawson'_ s table.

 _Barmaid_ : What's your pleasure, mates?

 _Dawson_ : Uh.. I'll have a dry sherry with... oh perhaps a twist of-

 _Basil_ clamped his hand over _Dawson'_ s mouth and spoke to the barmaid in a gruffly accent.

 _Basil_ : Three pints for me and my shipmates. Oh, by the way, we just got into port. We're looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him. Goes by the name...of Ratigan!

At the mention of _Ratigan_ , the barmaid gasps, as well as several poker players and the pianist. They stare at _Basil_ in shock as the barmaid recovers from her shock, clearly unwilling to admit her knowledge of the criminal mastermind.

 _Barmaid:_ I, uh...never heard of him.

The _Barmaid_ walks away. _Dawson_ was nervous at all the stares, but _Basil_ seems to be pretty pleased with the reaction he got.

Maria and Basil looked at each other and grinned

 _Maria and Basil:_ (Grinning) Bingo

The pianist has started another song, and the curtains open to reveal a salamander on a unicycle, exhausted from the effort of holding a huge frog on his shoulders. The patrons immediately resume booing and throwing food and weapons onstage.

As a knife strikes the piano, the pianist nervously begins the third act. The patrons are already armed with chairs, darts, and one with an ax, ready to throw them at whoever was next.

But when the curtains open, a pretty lady mouse, named _Miss Kitty_ stands onstage, wearing a blue tank top, purple skirt, and pink shawl.

 _Miss Kitty_ : (Singing) Dearest friends, dear gentlemen.

The patrons slowly lower their weapons as she sings.

 _Miss Kitty:_ Listen to my song Life down here's been hard for you Life has made you strong Let me lift the mood With my attitude

As the beat picks up, she begins to strut onstage as every eye was focused on her, bouncing along with her song.

 _Miss Kitty_ : Hey fellas The time is right Get ready Tonight's the night.

Dawson looks as though he's fallen in love, while Maria was looking at him with disgust for even looking at

 _Miss Kitty_ : Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true Let me be good to you

 _Miss Kitty_ : You tough guys You're feelin' all alone.

 _Maria_ seems to be the only one uninterested in the singer. She turns over to the bar and smirks, she taps Basil on the shoulder, and he looks where she is looking and smirks .They see the barmaid whisper something into the _bartender_ 's ear.

 _Miss Kitty_ : You rough guys the best o' you sailors and bums.

The _Bartender_ discreetly pours the contents of a vial into three mugs of beer.

 _Miss Kitty:_ All o' my chums

So dream on And drink your beer Get cozy Your baby's here You won't be misunderstood Let me be good to you

She moves behind the curtain as the band joins in, picking up the beat even more. The curtains pull back, and _Miss Kitty_ is joined by two other twin lady mice, in pink hats, dresses and black elbow length gloves.

 _Miss Kitty_ : Hey fellas I'll take off all my blues Hey fellas There's nothin' I won't do Just for you!

During the song, _Miss Kitty_ puts on black gloves, removed her shawl, and ripped off her skirt, revealing her garter and feather boa around her waist.

 _Maria_ covers her mouth and looks away

The patrons whistle, and one was being restrained as he tries to climb onstage; _Miss Kitty_ kicks him down. She then points to _Dawson_ , who seems very bashful now. She leaves the stage, leaving the other lady mice onstage to dance for the pub.

The barmaid has returned to _the_ table, and hands them their drinks.

 _Barmaid_ : There you are, guys. It's uh... on the house.

 _Dawson_ : I say, how very generous.

Suspicious of the contents of the vial and the generous offer, _Basil_ swirls his finger in the beer and takes a small taste, which confirms his suspicions.

 _Basil_ : Dawson, Maria...these drinks have been...

 _Maria:_ _(Panicking)_ Basil!

He turns to her, notices she is pointing at Dawson,

When he turned to _Dawson,_ he noticed why she was panicking _, Dawson_ has already drained his beer.

 _Basil_ : _(Panicked)_ Drugged!

 _Dawson_ : _(Drunkenly)_ Has a rather nice bite to it.

Under the influence, _Dawson_ turns his attention back to the stage, and cheers loudly.

 _Dawson_ : Jolly good, ladies! Jolly good!

 _Basil_ grabs _Dawson_ towards him by the collar of his shirt.

 _Basil_ : Dawson, get ahold of yourself!

 _Dawson_ was undisturbed. And he applauds loudly.

 _Dawson_ : Oh, bravo! Bravo!

 _Basil_ was irritated until he hears the sound of a peg-legged figure approaching. _Fidget'_ s attention was focused on the showgirls as well, and doesn't notice that _Basil_ has seen him.

 _Fidget'_ s peg gets caught in a hole in the floorboard, and he falls and angrily yanks his foot out, sending himself stumbling back into the bar. During the song, _Miss Kitty_ has come back on stage and was finishing her song.

 _Miss Kitty_ : So dream on Miss Kitty And drink your beer

 _Fidget's_ peg gets caught in a hole in the floorboard.

 _Basil_ : If it isn't our peg-legged friend.

Fidget angrily yanks his foot out, sending himself stumbling back into the bar.

 _Miss Kitty_ : Get cozy Your baby's here Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you

 _Maria_ : Boys, ooh hoo, what luck!

Unfortunately, _Dawson_ wasn't sitting by _them_

 _Basil_ : _Dawson_?

 _Maria_ looks around spots him at the sametime, _Basil_ does.

Dawson had joined the dance.

 _Basil and Maria: (More panicked)_ _Dawson!_

 _Miss Kitty_ takes his arm and swings him around, and he rejoins the twins.

 _Miss Kitty_ : Your baby's gonna come through Let me...

 _Basil_ slaps his forehead and drags his faced down.

Miss Kitty:..be good to you!

At the ending, the twins each give _Dawson_ a kiss on the cheek. He giggles, then drunkenly twirls right of stage and onto the piano. _Miss Kitty_ strikes one final pose.

 _Miss Kitty_ : Yeah!

A dazed _Dawson_ is having visions of showgirls dancing around his head. The pianist, angry that Dawson has destroyed his instrument, is ready to hit him with a plank, but just as he swings, _Dawson_ slumps down again. The pianist instead hits the head of a big mean-looking mouse, who stands up and prepares to fight.

 _Maria:_ _(Wide eyed)_ OH NO!

Nervously, the pianist tries to hide the plank, but the larger mouse grabs him by the neck and is about to punch him. He manages to get loose, resulting in the punch hitting the piano so hard it crashes into the band members, sending them and _Dawson_ flying in separate directions. _Dawson_ lands on his back as a full-blown bar fight breaks out.


	14. Following and Defeated

Mice are strangling each other, hitting them with whatever they can, be it a shoe, a chair, or kicking them as they swing from a ceiling lamp. The barmaid and bartender rush over to break up the fight as _Fidget enjoys_ his mug of _Rodent's Delight_.

Several gunshots go off, some of which shatter the light bulbs. _Basil_ has found _Dawson_ and was helping him sit up, while Maria was lightly slapping his cheek to wake him up.

 _Basil_ : Dawson? _Dawson!_

The drug wore off, and _Dawson_ awakes from _Maria's_ light slapping.

 _Dawson_ : What? What?

He then sees the fight in progress.

 _Dawson_ : What in heaven's name is going on?

 _Basil_ : I've spotted our peg-legged-

 _Basil_ looks to the bar, but _Fidget_ was gone. _Basil_ helps _Dawson_ to his feet to begin looking for the bat.

 _Basil_ : Come on. There's not a moment to lose.

The bar fight has become even more violent. _Basil_ sees a trapdoor behind the bar and He, Maria, and _Dawson move_ towards it, unnoticed. The fight continues as _Dawson_ climbs down the passageway, with _Maria, and Basil_ right behind him. _Basil_ quietly shuts the door, just as a chair flies over and hits it.

* * *

Down below, _Basil_ sees _Fidget_ up ahead, climbing into a drain pipe. _Basil_ motions for _Dawson_ and Maria to follow him and they quietly creep behind, as _Fidget_ sings _Miss Kitty'_ s song to himself:

 _Fidget_ : (Singing) Let me be good to you...Ba-boo ba-boom...So dream on, and drink your beer...Your baby's here!

 _Maria_ shudders at that song.

 _Maria: (angry whispering)_ Remind me to find whoever wrote that horrible song, so I can strangle them later for it.

 _Basil_ snickered at her, and looked innocently away when she glared at him

They look into the pipe, seeing _Fidget_ pick up his lantern and disappear into the darkness.

 _Dawson_ : Basil-

 _Basil_ shushes him and climbs inside the pipe.

He turns around and faces Dawson and Maria

 _Basil_ : Follow me.

 _Maria_ climbs inside the pipe, followed by Dawson

It was dark inside, while _Basil, Maria a_ nd _Dawson_ as they climb their way up the pipe.

 _Dawson_ : Great Scott. I can't see a thing.

 _Basil_ : Shh. Grab my coat and follow along. No, no, no, not that way. Dawson, look out for your-

A sealed cap rattles as _Dawson_ walks straight into it.

 _Dawson_ : Oww! Confound it!

 _Maria_ giggled

 _Maria_ began moving up along with _Basil_ and _Dawson_.

 _Maria_ : Do you have any idea where we're going?

 _Basil_ : But of course. Left turn. Right turn

 _Basil_ lifts up the grate to discover what he has been looking for.

 _Basil_ : Ah-ha, Dawson! Maria! We found it! Ratigan's secret lair!

He climbs out and holds the grate open for _Maria and Dawson_

 _Basil_ : And it's filthier than I imagined.

They slowly creep over to the entrance, and notice _Olivia_ curled up in the bottle, apparently asleep, with her back to them.

 _Basil_ : Dawson, Maria...the bottle!

They carefully sneak over to the bottle. _Basil_ jumps on the neck of the bottle and begins to pull at the cork.

 _Basil_ : (Grunting) It's stuck!

Maria began helping him uncork it

Maria: (Grunting) How stuck is this thing!

Dawson whispers to _Olivia_ as he knocks on the glass.

 _Dawson_ : Olivia?

 _Fidget_ , as it turns out, was dressed in _Olivia'_ s clothing. He turns to them, with a sinister smile as he makes a kissy face.

 _Thugs_ : Surprise!

 _Basil_ drops to the ground, startled, and lands on Maria,as a large banner that reads " _Welcome Basil_ " unfurls from the ceiling. Balloons are released and confetti flies as _Ratigan'_ s thugs clap and cheer mockingly for the heroes.

Basil felt something on as did Maria, when they opened their eyes, they found themselves kissing each other. Quicker than lightning, they separated and fixed their clothes while blushing.

 _Ratigan_ stands at the doorway, applauding.

 _Ratigan_ : Bravo! Bravo! A _marvelous_ performance.

 _Ratigan_ chuckles as he comes to _Basil and Maria_ who starts to glare at thier arch-enemy with hatred from thier startled face. The rat pulls out his pocket watch.

 _Ratigan_ : Though frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes earlier. ( _Mockingly_ ) Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?

 _Basil_ stiffens at the insult. He recovers, and takes on an almost friendly tone.

 _Basil_ : Ratigan...no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have. ( _No longer friendly_ ) And I think you're a slimy, contemptible sewer rat!

 _Ratigan_ calmly shuts his pocket watch and puts it away. He chuckles.

 _Ratigan_ : By the way, Basil, I just love your _disguise_.

He angrily rips off _Basil'_ s fake mustache and his thugs laugh as _Basil_ cringed his teeth.

 _Ratigan_ inspects Basil's hat.

 _Ratigan_ : Really, one would hardly recognize you. The greatest...

He nudges _Basil_ and starts to laugh.

 _Ratigan_ : ...detective...

Now leaning over him...

 _Ratigan_ : ...in all mousedom!

 _Ratigan_ laughs even harder as he walks away. _Basil_ was seething.

 _Basil_ : Ratigan, so help me... I'll see you behind bars yet!

 _Ratigan_ gets in the detective's face, angrily.

 _Ratigan_ : You fool!

 _Ratigan_ lifts _Basil_ by his collar.

Ratigan: isn't it clear to you?

Ratigan shakes him with one hand to demonstrate his power.

 _Ratigan_ : The superior mind has triumphed!

He then drops _Basil._

 _Ratigan_ : I've won!

 _Ratigan_ laughs evilly as _Fidget_ and the rest of his thugs join in. _Basil_ steels himself against the jeering and pointing, but after a few moments, he slumps, defeated and broken-hearted. He hangs his head as the cruel laughter continues. _Maria and Dawson_ stares at thier friend in concern, but doesn't know how to help him.

 _Ratigan_ is clutching at his sides in glee.

 _Ratigan:_ Oh I love it! I love it! ( _Laughing_ ) Oh I love it, I love it, I love it!

!Whack!

Basil snapped his head up and stared in shock about what had just transpired, Dawson, Fidget and the thugs were the same

Maria punched Ratigan across the face.

Maria: (Glares hatefully at Ratigan and spoke harshly) Remember me, you murdering sewer rat!

He turns slowly and glares at her

Ratigan: (Glares) You!

He grabs her by her collar.

Ratigan: (Glares and speaks in a lower voice) I been waiting for you to come home, so I can finish what I started years ago. ( Tossed her over to his thugs) Bring her with us, I want her to suffer just as much as Basil and chubby.


	15. Ratigan's Plan: Part 1

Several of _Ratigan'_ s thugs have tied _Basil, Maria_ and _Dawson_ to a mousetrap, and are now setting the trap.

 _Ratigan_ : You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise.

 _Fidget_ nervously sets the switch and scampers away. _Dawson_ flinches as the bone-breaking metal vibrates slightly. _Basil_ was looking catatonic and was simply staring off into space.

 _Ratigan_ : ( _High voice_ ) Oh, I had so many ingenious ideas I didn't know which to choose. ( _Normal_ ) So, I decided...to use them all.

 _Ratigan_ gives a grand gesture to reveal a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil, all of which are aimed directly at the mousetrap.

 _Ratigan:_ Marvelous, isn't it? Oh ho... But here, let me show you how it works. Picture this.

 _Fidget_ curtsies to the record player as _Ratigan_ explains his dastardly death trap.

Ratigan: First, a tune I've recorded especially for you. As the song plays the cord tightens, and when the song ends...

The cord was moving upward, tied to a cork which was supporting a wine glass with a metal ball inside.

 _Ratigan_ : ...the metal ball is released.

A slide constructed of wood and pipes was aimed directly at the mousetrap trigger release.

 _Ratigan_ : Rolling along its merry way until...

As _Ratigan_ speaks, he gestures to each individual weapon, starting with the mousetrap.

 _Ratigan_ : Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk!

Dramatic pause.

 _Ratigan_ : Splat!

 _Dawson and Maria_ winces.

 _Ratigan_ holds his hat in a form of salute.

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Cruelly_ ) And so ends the short, _undistinguished_ career of Basil of Baker Street.

 _Maria:_ You're...despicable!

 _Ratigan_ : (Snickering) Yes.

 _Fidget_ , now dressed in a British guard uniform, runs over to Ratigan.

 _Ratigan_ : Everything's ready, Fidget?

 _Fidget_ : All set, boss.

 _Ratigan_ peeks inside a large white box with a pink ribbon, and he chuckles wickedly.

 _Ratigan_ : Oh, this is wicked! So delightfully wicked.

Several thugs, dressed in British Guard uniforms as well, move the package as _Ratigan_ walks over to _Hiram_ , who was bound by ropes, standing by _Olivia'_ s bottle, where we see that she's safe and sound...for now.

 _Ratigan_ : Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a _superb_ piece of craftsmanship.

 _Ratigan_ knocks at the glass.

 _Ratigan_ : See what you can do with the proper motivation?

 _Ratigan_ cackles and pinches _Hiram's_ cheek as more of his thugs, all dressed in the uniforms, climb onto Felicia's back.

 _Ratigan_ : You all know the plan.

 _Thugs_ : ( _Saluting_ ) Right, Professor.

 _Felicia_ meows as she walks out.

 _Ratigan_ : It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene, but you were fifteen minutes late. And I do have an important engagement at...( _Stresses_ ) _Buckingham Palace_.

 _Dawson_ eyes him with confusion, not understanding _Ratigan'_ s plan.

 _Ratigan_ : Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you?

A camera is indeed set up, ready to shoot.

 _Ratigan_ : Hmm? Say cheese!

Basil sighs.

 _Dawson_ : You fiend!

 _Ratigan_ comes to the record to start it and prepares to leave the room.

 _Ratigan_ : Sorry, chubby. You should have chosen your friends more carefully.

 _Record_ : ( _Ratigan_ singing) Goodbye so soon, and isn't this a crime We know by now that time knows how to fly

 _Fidget_ was operating a dirigible, and flies by _Ratigan_. The mysterious package was attached by a rope, a ladder was lowered, and _Ratigan_ climbs on, waving.

 _Ratigan_ : Adieu, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell!

 _Record_ : So here's goodbye, so soon...

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Chuckles_ ) Bye bye, Basil. (Looks at Maria) and goodbye to my dear, you shall see your family soon enough.

Now in the dirigible, _Ratigan_ steers it in and up through the furnace and into the night.

 _Record_ : We go our separate ways With time so short I'll say so long And go so soon Goodbye. You followed me, I followed you

Back inside, the record was slowly tightening the cable.

 _Record_ : We were like each other's Shadows for a while Now as you see This game is through So although it hurts I'll try to smile As I say...

The music continues to play as _Olivia_ stares out of her glass prison at _Basil, Maria, and_ _Dawson_ , the latter of whom was obviously disbelieving.

 _Dawson_ : Wh-wh-what did he mean, an engagement in Buckingham Palace?

 _Basil_ sighs, then answers him, seemingly unconcerned.

 _Basil_ : Haven't you figured it out yet, Doctor? The Queen's in danger and the Empire's doomed.

 _Dawson_ : The Queen?!

Maria looks at Basil sorrowfully

Maria: (Stares sadly at Basil) Basil...


	16. Ratigan's Plan: Part 2

Outside Buckingham Palace, 'Rule Britannia' plays in trumpets as well dressed mice are entering to see the Jubiliee.

Inside her bedroom, the _Queen_ was preparing herself. Little does she know that just outside her doors, her guards have been ambushed and replaced by _Ratigan'_ s thugs.

 _Thug_ : Psst-over here. Come over here.

The _Queen_ was distracted by the sound of knocking at her door and adjusts her crown before answering.

 _Queen_ : Hmm? Come in.

 _Thug_ : Ah, begging your Majesty's pardon. A present has just arrived in honor of your Jubilee.

The thug moves aside as _Fidget_ and several others bring the large package inside. The _Queen_ was delighted, and walks over.

 _Queen_ : A present? Oh how wonderful! Ah, I just adore Jubilees.

 _Fidget_ hands her the attached note.

 _Fidget_ : Here you are, sweetheart.

The _Queen_ opens the note and eyes _Fidget_ suspiciously.

 _Queen_ : Have you... been with us... long?

The _Queen_ begins reading the note. "To our beloved Queen, this gift we send, as her 60 year reign..."

Her expression and voice twist in puzzlement at the final line.

 _Queen_ : "...comes to an end?"

 _Fidget_ and the other thugs pull the ribbons and sides down to reveal an exact robot replica of the _Queen_. She studies it.

 _Queen_ : How _extraordinary_!

Suddenly, the robot comes to life and grabs at the _Queen_. She runs as the _Robot Queen_ chases her around the bedroom.

 _Queen_ : Goodness gracious!

The robot suddenly halts, as _Ratigan_ appears at her doorway with _Hiram,_ operating the controls.

 _Ratigan_ : Amazing likeness, isn't it, Your Majesty?

 _Queen_ : Professor Ratigan! Guards! Seize this despicable creature!

 _Fidget_ snickers, as the guards will only obey _Ratigan_ now. _Ratigan_ repeats the command back through the speaker.

 _Ratigan_ : Guards, seize this...

Robot _Queen_ : Despicable creature!

 _Ratigan_ laughs into the speaker, giving the _Robot Queen_ his same cruel laugh. His thugs now have hold of the _Queen_.

 _Queen_ : How dare you!

 _Ratigan_ : Take her away!

He rings his bell.

The Thugs dragged the _Queen_ out.

 _Queen_ : Let go of me, you ruffians!

 _Fidget_ : Move along, honey!

 _Queen_ : You fiends!

As they drag the _Queen_ away, _Ratigan_ wipes his handkerchief on the now-silent _Robot Queen'_ s cheek.

 _Queen_ : (Whining) Traitors!


	17. Set It Off

Back at _Ratigan'_ s lair, the record was still playing, but _Basil_ has still made no attempt to free everyone. _Olivia_ was pushing at the cork, to no avail, Dawson is saying his prayers, and Maria is trying to talk to Basil.

 _Record_ : It's through so although it hurts I'll try to smile as I say goodbye So soon and isn't this...

 _Maria_ : Basil?

 _Basil_ groans.

 _Maria_ : Basil!

 _Basil_ : Oh, how could I have been so blind?

 _Maria_ : We all make mistakes! But we can't let that stop us! We have to-

 _Basil_ : Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I. ( _Scoffs_ ) He would never have walked into such an obvious trap.

 _Maria_ : Oh pull yourself together! You can stop that villain! Why-

 _Maria_ suddenly looks over to the record, which was skipping. Over _Ratigan'_ s continued "So long", _Maria_ continues to try and knock some sense into _Basil_.

 _Maria_ : Basil! The record!

 _Basil_ : Oh, it's finally happened! I've been outwitted!

 _Maria_ : Oh, Basil, please!

 _Basil_ : Beaten! Duped! Made a fool of!

 _Maria_ is by now getting angry.

 _Basil_ : Oh, ridiculed! Belittled!

 _Maria_ : That's enough!

The record fixes itself, and the song continues. Time was running out...

 _Maria_ : Dash it all, Basil! The Queen's in danger, _Olivia and Dawson are_ counting on us. We're about to be horribly splattered and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself. Well, I know you can save us, but if you've given up then why don't we set it off now and be done with it?!

 _Record_ : We know by now that time knows how to fly...

 _Basil_ gives a weak chuckle.

 _Basil_ : "Set it off now."

Then, it gives him an plan.

 _Basil_ : Set it... off... now? Ye...Yeah!

Maria thinks and looks around for a moment, and then she gets what Basil is thinking

Maria: Yes, set it off!

Dawson looks at Basil and Maria horrified that thier suggestion was actually taken.

Basil: Ye...Yeah!

 _Basil_ and Maria grins and chuckles maniacally.

Maria: Yes! We'll... We'll set the trap off now!

 _Dawson_ : Basil! Maria! Wait! I didn't mean that we ought-

The song has ended, and the ball was on its way. Back in his true form, _Basil_ quickly forms a plan.

 _Basil_ : The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle...( _Mumbling_ )...dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion ( _More mumbling_ ) and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium...Dawson, Maria, at the exact moment I tell you, we must release the triggering mechanism!

The ball was getting closer. _Dawson_ was ready, but terrified at what may be suicide.

 _Basil_ : Get ready, you two...Steady...

 _Dawson_ can barely muffle his panicked fear.

 _Basil_ : Now!

As _Dawson_ yells, they hit the trigger, saved from the metal switch by the ball that was stopped just between their heads.

The vibration loosens one of the pegs, which ricochets towards the gun, causing it to misfire and hit the crossbow, which instead of being aimed at _the trio_ , flies towards the axe, cutting off the head. The blade falls lengthwise, slicing through the ropes and trap, effectively freeing them. The anvil falls seconds later, missing them.

The force of the anvil hitting the ground rattles _Olivia'_ s bottle, loosening the cork and sending her sailing through the air. As _Dawson_ leans heavily against the anvil, _Basil_ sheds his sailor costume and puts his brown jacket and his deerstalker cap back on, while Maria sheds her sailor dress and puts her blue dress on, Basil puts one arm around _Dawson_ and holds the other arm around Maria, while the latter hold her arms out

 _Basil_ : Thank you, Dawson, and Thank You Maria.

 _Olivia_ lands right in _Maria's_ open arms, and Basil brings the group close.

 _Basil and Maria:_ Smile everyone!

The camera goes off, capturing _Basil and Maria's_ brilliant smile, and Olivia and Dawson's stunned expressions.


	18. Off To Save The Queen

Meanwhile, at the palace, _Ratigan'_ s thugs are playing the trumpets to announce the queen's entrance. The crowd was fooled by the _Robot Queen_ as it steps out.

 _Robot Queen_ : On this most august occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate my 60 years as Queen, but to honor one...

 _Ratigan_ watches from behind the curtains with the voice was really _Hiram_. A rifle is pointed at his back as one of the thugs was holding the notecards for _Hiram_ to read.

 _Hiram_ : ...of truly! Noble! Stature I present to you a statesman among mice, a gifted leader...

 _Robot Queen_ : (Continously) ...a crusader for justice...

The _Queen_ was still muffled crying, was being dragged to the balcony by _Fidget_.

 _Fidget_ : Over here, fatty. You're a ton, toots.

The _Queen'_ s eyes widen as she sees _Felicia,_ jumping up and down outside, eager for a snack fit for a queen.

 _Fidget_ : Here kitty, kitty. Time for mouse chow.

 _Robot Queen_ : ...a majestic mountain of humility, and my new Royal Consort...Professor Ratigan!

 _Ratigan_ bursts out, wearing a crown and purple robe decorated with medals. The crowd backs away, horrified. A child blows a raspberry at him, and his mother quickly covers his mouth.

Outside, _Basil_ , Maria, Olivia and _Dawson_ are now back at the waterfront. _Basil_ whistles and _Toby_ comes running.

 _Basil_ : Toby!

 _Toby_ kisses _Olivia_.

 _Basil_ : The game's afoot, Toby. Our Queen is in mortal danger.

 _Toby_ puts his game face on, and his ear makes a whip sound as he folds it into a staircase. _Basil_ and the others climb onto his neck, and _Basil_ points ahead.

 _Basil_ : ( _Shouting_ ) To Buckingham Palace!

Barking, _Toby_ rushes ahead.

* * *

Back at the Palace, _Ratigan_ gives an exaggerated bow to the _Robot Queen_.

 _Ratigan_ : Thank you, Your Majesty. And now, as your new Royal Consort, I have a few...slight suggestions.

 _Ratigan_ pulls out a roll of paper and lets it fall, where it rolls down the aisle of the Grand Hall and well past the curtain, where one of his men has opened it for him

 _Ratigan_ : Ahem. Item one.

 _Fidget_ was grunting as he carries the _Queen_ on his back, who was kicking him.

 _Fidget_ : Stop that! ( _Grunting_ )

 _Toby_ was still racing toward the castle, running right in front of a carriage. The horses rear back, but _Toby_ , undaunted, keeps running. _Dawson_ has once more fallen back and was hanging on to _Toby'_ s tail for dear life.

 _Fidget_ has made it to the edge of the balcony, where _Felicia_ was sitting below, waiting patiently. _Toby_ has made it to the palace, and holds his nose to a ledge, where _Basil_ , Maria, _Olivia_ , and Dawson race in through a mouse hole. _Fidget_ now has the _Queen_ held high over his head, and _Felicia'_ s jaws are open.

 _Fidget_ : ( _Straining_ ) Open wide.

 _Basil_ and the others race down the hallway.

Fidget: (Chuckles) Bye-bye!

Just as _Fidget_ was about to throw the _Queen_ over, _Basil_ grabs her. _Fidget_ falls, and attempts to fly away from _Felicia_ , who was unintentionally attempting to eat him instead of the _Queen_.

He manages to cling to the edge of the balcony, and was trying to avoid _Felicia'_ s jaws.

 _Fidget_ : Down, down, kitty! Down!

The sound of _Tody_ 's barking distracts _Felicia_ , and she turns to see him running straight for her. She screeches, and runs as fast as she can, with _Toby_ close behind.

* * *

Inside the Great Hall, _Ratigan_ was continuing down his list of tyrannical laws.

 _Ratigan_ : Item 96...( _Snickers_ ) A heavy tax shall be levied against all parasites and sponges...such as the elderly, the infirm, and especially...

 _Ratigan_ leans upside down over the railing to sneer at the boy from before. The boy looks at the rat defiantly.

Ration: (Snickers)... little children.

The boy's mother whisks him away.

An old man with a cast and crutch approaches him angrily.

 _Old Man_ : That's ridiculous. You're insane.

Ratigan frowns.

 _Ratigan_ : Perhaps I haven't made myself clear.

 _Ratigan_ snatched the crutch from the old man, who falls to the ground.

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Triumphantly_ ) I have the power!

He breaks the crutch in half to accent it.

 _Robot Queen_ : Of course you do.

 _Ratigan_ jumps on the banister.

 _Ratigan_ : I am supreme.

 _Robot Queen_ : Only you.

 _Ratigan_ : This is my kingdom!

 _Ratigan_ laughs evilly as the crowd cowers under his shadow.

* * *

In the backroom, _Basil_ has found _Hiram_ and the rest of _Ratigan'_ s men.

 _Ratigan_ stops laughing and clears his throat, and sits on the banister to address the _Robot Queen_.

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Modestly_ ) That is, of course, with your Highness' permission.

There was no answer right away, and _Ratigan_ gives it a light slap, making it spring back to life.

 _Robot Queen_ : Most assuredly...

However, its expression and voice suddenly changes...

 _Robot Queen_ : ...you insidious fiend!

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Shocked_ ) What?

 _Robot Queen_ : You're not my Royal Consort!

 _Ratigan_ catches on, covers the _Robot Queen'_ s mouth and addresses the crowd.

 _Ratigan_ : What a sense of humor.

The _Robot Queen_ ducks down to free itself.

 _Robot Queen_ : You're a cheap fraud and impostor.

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Yells to the back_ ) Flaversham!

As _Ratigan_ smiles nervously at the crowd.

Behind the curtain, _Basil_ was now at the controls, Maria had the mic, _Olivia_ and _Hiram_ embrace as _Dawson_ holds a rope around _Ratigan'_ s thugs. The _Queen_ has her rope around _Fidget_ , and gives it a tight tug.

 _Maria_ : A corrupt, vicious, demented, lowlife scoundrel. There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct.

 _Basil_ jerks at the controls, causing the robot's head to fly up and spin, biting _Ratigan'_ s nose. He forces the head back down, but both arms spring out, hitting him in the stomach. _Ratigan_ moves in front of the robot, hiding it from the crowd's eyes, but they aren't buying his scheme anymore. The _Robot Queen_ pushes past _Ratigan_.

 _Robot Queen_ : No depravity you wouldn't commit.

 _Ratigan_ tries to force his weight on the robot, but it springs upward, bringing him up with it, then letting him fall.

 _Maria_ : You, Professor-

 _Basil_ jerks even harder on the controls.

Outside, the robot was falling apart.

 _Robot Queen_ : ...are none other than a foul stenchus rodentus, ( _Rising pitch_ ) commonly known as a!

 _Ratigan'_ s temper flares as he seizes the robot by the neck, knowing what was next.

 _Ratigan_ : ( _Desperately was Robot Queen's death._ ) DON'T SAY IT!

 _Basil_ and _Maria_ bursts from behind the curtain and points at thier nemesis.

 _Basil and Maria:_ SEWER RAT!

 _Ratigan:_ (screams in pain) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 _Basil_ : Arrest that _fiend_!

 _Basil_ , _Dawson_ , _Hiram_ and the _Queen_ tackle _Ratigan_ as several other mice rush forward to help. Other mice are fighting of the rest of _Ratigan'_ s men. _Maria_ and _Olivia_ watches from behind the curtain, not noticing that _Fidget has_ managed to free himself from his ropes.


	19. The Bell Tower

Outside, _Felicia_ was still running from _Toby_. She darts through bushes and flower beds and scrambles up a wall, where _Toby_ can only leap up halfway and bark at her. _Felicia_ snickers and lifts her chin at him. She turns, lifting her tail, and making a show of leaping down the other side.

Seconds later, she gives another terrified screech as several more dogs can be heard barking and growling. _Felicia'_ s ribbon and fur flies as the screen pans over to reveal she jumped right into the Royal Guard Dogs' Kennel. Then, _Felicia_ was defeated.

* * *

Back inside, _Ratigan_ throws his attackers away and sheds his robe. _Fidget_ whistles at him from a high balcony, holding _Maria._

 _Fidget_ : The Woman! The Woman!

 _Basil_ turns, horrified as _Ratigan_ jumps from mouse to mouse, and grabs a robe to swing himself to the balcony. _Basil_ , _Dawson_ and Hiram rush forward, and froze as _Ratigan_ holds _Maria_ threateningly over the edge.

 _Ratigan_ : Stay where you are or the girl _dies_!

He disappears behind the curtain, taking _Maria_ with him.

 _Maria:_ (Desperately yelling) Basil!

 _Basil_ : Hurry, Dawson!

 _Basil_ leads _Dawson, Olivia_ and _Hiram_ outside, then spots _Ratigan'_ s dirigible.

 _Basil_ : There he goes!

 _Basil_ climbs up a flag pole and shouts down.

 _Basil_ : Dawson! Flaversham! Gather up those balloons.

* * *

Over a dozen balloons are tied to the palace gate. As _Dawson, Olivia_ and _Hiram_ move to take them, The _Basil begins_ to lower the Union Jack! A storm was approaching as _Fidget_ pedals the dirigible and _Ratigan_ steers.

 _Maria_ was bravely standing up to the villain.

 _Maria:_ Just wait! Basil's smarter than you! He's going to put you in jail.

She tugs on _Ratigan'_ s tail to accent her next few insults.

 _Olivia_ : He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly, rat like you.

 _Ratigan_ , being much stronger, easily takes his tail back.

 _Ratigan_ : (Shouts) Would you kindly sit down and _SHUT UP_?!

 _Ratigan'_ s yell sends _Maria_ flying back, knocking her over a stool and into the wall. _Ratigan_ turns and sees the British flag flying in front of him, blocking his path. _Fidget_ cowers as it moves higher.

 _Basil_ has taken the flag, the balloons, and a sliding match box for him, _Dawson, Olivia_ and _Hiram_ to fly in. _Ratigan sneers_ and turns the dirigible as _Fidget_ begins to pedal faster.

 _Basil_ : Let her go, chaps!

 _Dawson_ and _Hiram_ release air from an open balloon, closing the distance between them and _Ratigan easily_. _Ratigan_ leads them around roofs and chimneys, up and around a statue of Lord Nelson, and straight ahead towards the Tower Bridge.

 _Fidget_ pedals as fast as he can as _Ratigan_ steers the dirigible just below the bridge. _Dawson_ braces himself for a crash, but at the last moment, they move downward, just missing it. Up ahead, _Fidget_ stops pedaling, out of breath and exhausted. _Ratigan_ glares at his assistant as the bat hops inside and gestures towards _Maria._

 _Fidget_ : ( _Squeakily_ ) We have to - lighten the load.

 _Ratigan_ : ( _mockingly_ ) Oh, you want to lighten the load!

 _Fidget_ snickers at Maria, but _Ratigan_ seizes him by the ears instead.

Ratigan: Excellent Idea!

Ratigan tosses him over. _Fidget_ : ( _Desperately_ ) No! Not me! I can't fly! I can't fly!

 _Fidget_ falls to a watery death in the hames and was defeated.

 _Ratigan_ hops on the propeller and moves forward. However, _Basil_ and the others have finally caught up, and the detective was preparing to jump.

 _Basil_ : Steady!

 _Basil_ catches the tail of the aircraft, swinging forward. _Ratigan_ ducks as _Basil'_ s feet just miss him. The two adversaries glare at each other, until a terrified scream comes from Maria.

With _Ratigan_ at the pedal, there was no one to steer, and they are heading directly for Big Ben!

 _Ratigan: (screams in alarm) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_

And CRASH! On the mouse-made hot air balloon, all _Dawson, Olivia_ and _Hiram_ can do was stare at the empty dirigible hanging from the hole, and pray that their friends are alright.

* * *

Inside the clock tower, _Basil_ awakens and rubs his neck, then stares in shock and amazement at the gears and cogs surrounding him. Creeping up unnoticed behind him was _Ratigan_ , his left fist poised, ready to knock _Basil_ down, while the other hand was clamped over Maria's _mouth. The young woman struggles and finally pulls_ Ratigan's hand off her.

 _Maria:_ ( _Screaming_ ) Basil, look out!

 _Basil_ turns in alarm as _Ratigan_ knocks him down. _Basil_ rolls and catches the ends of the rotating gear, trying to pull himself back up as _Ratigan_ prepares to deliver another blow. _Maria_ bites his hand, making _Ratigan_ scream in pain, giving _Basil_ the opportunity to climb up the gear and seize the professor's cape, and tangle it between two gears.

 _Ratigan_ drops _Maria_ to hold onto his cape to keep from getting strangled, but succeeds in kicking her off the gear. She screams as she falls and lands on a much larger gear, connected to another one that will crush her in a matter of seconds.

Thinking quickly, _Basil_ jumps from the gear and onto a lever, which lifts up a chain towards her. The final keg is approaching _Maria_ as _Basil_ gets closer. She tries to flatten herself against the gear as _Basil_ reaches his hand up. _Basil_ seizes her arm just as the gears connect, and the two smile at each other as the chain continues to lift them to the top of the tower.

Down below, _Ratigan'_ s face was filled with anger. As he watches the pair make their escape, his sanity snaps, and with a burst of strength, he tears his cape in half, freeing himself. _Basil_ and _Maria_ stop at the hole at the top of the tower, trapped.


	20. The Final Battle

Inside, _Ratigan_ was completely consumed by hatred. Gone was the egotistical gentleman; in his place was a terrifyingly dangerous monster. He runs through and around the many gears, his clothes becoming torn and ragged.

* * *

Outside, _Maria_ tugged on _Basil'_ s coat and pointing to _Dawson, Olivia_ and _Hiram_ , who are approaching. _Ratigan was_ getting closer. _Basil,_ realizing him coming, lifts _Maria_ into his arms, holding her up. _Dawson_ was holds _Hiram_ by his apron as the toymaker was leaning forward as far as he can, trying to reach _Maria._

 _Basil_ : Closer, _Dawson_! Closer!

 _Ratigan_ leaps onto the striking hammer, nearly falling, but scrambles up and leaps forward. _Basil_ is still trying to lift _Maria_ as high as he can, but _Hiram_ can't quite make it.

 _Maria_ : ( _Pained_ ) I can't reach! I can't reach!

 _Basil_ turns just in time to see _Ratigan_ leap forward to tackle him. He grunts as _Ratigan_ catches him midsection and the three topple downward. Down below _Ratigan_ was still holding onto _Basil and Maria._

Basil tries to grasp the top of the tower, but between the rain and _Ratigan'_ s weight, he can't get a good grip. They separate as they fall down the face of the clock. Midfall, _Ratigan_ grabs _Basil_ again, and they hit the hour hand. _Basil and Maria_ was sent flying across and lands, their upper bodies laying over the edge.

Their vision blurred for only a second, they moved back. _Ratigan_ was nowhere in sight as _Dawson_ calls out to their approaching the edge of the hand. The thunderstorm was meanwhile shown to be very intense.

 _Dawson_ : _Basil_! Over here!

 _Basil_ was relieved, and jumps into the balloon,but Maria was barely able to take a single step towards her friends when _Ratigan_ attacks her from behind, lifting her up with one arm. _Maria_ manages to wriggle free and runs up towards the edge, but with frightening speed and agility, _Ratigan_ was there, blocking her path.

 _Ratigan_ : There's no escape this time, wench!

 _Maria_ slides down the hand of Big Ben and tries to put distance between Maria and the raging rat, but he is there once more, blocking her. _Ratigan_ holds out his hand and unsheathes his razor-sharp claws, and hits _Maria_ twice with such force it sends her flying back. Her friends are trying to reach him as fast as they can, but _Maria_ can't hold out much longer.

Before she can even stand, _Ratigan_ hits her at the face. Finally, he had drawn blood. Maria stumbled back, her hands covering a gash across her muzzle ,A hard swipe across the chest knocked her off her feet. Gnashing his teeth, Ratigan swung downward as Maria turned her back on him to try and stand up. The black claws truly met their mark that time, slicing into the flesh of Maria's back and sending pieces of fur and cloth flying. Maria cried out, falling to her knees. The next heavy blow smacked her to the very tip of the hour hand. She scrambled away from the edge and staggered up again, clutching her bleeding arm in pain.

Ratigan was upon her in a moment, still too rage-blind to recognize that Mari was on the verge of collapse. It was too profoundly satisfying to quit now. With yet another brutal smack to the throat, the battered mouse was flung up in the air and over the edge, where she just managed to grab hold. Ratigan snarled with savage frustration. He looked down, surveying the drop. It was a good seventy or eighty meters to the ground. Maria was staring up at him with huge, terrified eyes, his tattered jacket blowing in the gusts. Maria almost let go at the sight. Ratigan's bulging yellow eyes and enormous teeth were just above her. His head appeared small in front of the massive shoulders and shaggy muscled chest. His breath hissed noisily through his teeth as he raised his hand high over his head.

Lightning strikes as _Ratigan_ rears back. _Maria braces_ herself, but _Ratigan'_ s blow sends her down.

 _Dawson_ and _Basil_ both try to grab for her, but they missed. They stare in disbelief as their friend plummets to the ground. _Ratigan_ himself almost doesn't believe it, but a cruel smile spreads across his face as he leaps up and laughs maniacally.

 _Ratigan:_ I've won! That wench is gone!

However, his victory was cut short...

 _Maria_ : On the contrary!

 _Maria_ has managed to catch the propellor of the ruined dirigible, as well as something else of value for!Ratigan.

 _Maria_ : The game's not over yet!

 _Maria_ rings _Ratigan'_ s bell. _Ratigan_ only has time to check his pocket for his missing bell before 10:00 strikes. The striking hammer falls, and Big Ben sounds off. The vibrations force _Ratigan_ over the edge and he falls.

He makes one final grab at _Maria_ , catching her by her dress. The ropes snap under the extra weight. _Ratigan_ falls as _Maria_ clings to the propeller, which has snapped free. Basil, _Olivia_ , _Dawson_ and _Hiram_ are helpless as both _Ratigan_ and _Maria_ , screaming, disappear below the clouds, but Ratigan was defeated. Then _Olivia_ turns to her father and begins to sob.

Basil could stare below with his tears flowing down his face and dropped to his knees and brace himself with his hands.

Basil: (Sobbing in pain) Maria...

A squeaking noise was approaching from below, and he leans to look down, along with Olivia. _Maria_ was slowly making her way back up, pedaling with all her might as the propeller was lifting her higher. She hears her friends cheering and smiles.

 _Dawson_ : Ho ho! Hooray!

 _Olivia_ : Hooray! It's Maria!

She hugs _Dawson_ as _Hiram_ jumps up and down.

 _Dawson_ : Good my dear. Jolly good!

Maria jumped off the propeller, and falls into Basil's arms. He stares at her with love and adoration.

Basil: (Smiles) You have to be the most craziest mouse, I have ever known

Maria: (Smiles back at him) A minor setback.

Basil gently kiss her forehead

Something dawned on Maria

Maria: Oh! And before I forget there is something I wanted to give you.

Basil: (Lifts a eyebrow in confusion) What is it?

Maria lifts her head and kisses Basil on the lips, Basil shocked for a moment, and then kisses back with their eyes closing softly.

They break the kiss and say at the same time...

Basil and Maria: (Smiling with love towards each other) I love you (Hugs each other)

The storm was over as the five friends are finally together and safe.


	21. Epilogue

_Basil's Flat_

Where in place of Ratigan's picture, there was a newspaper clipping with a picture of Basil, Maria and _Dawson_ bowing before the _Queen_ , apparently being knighted for their bravery.

The headline reads: " _Queen Honours Detective_ ", along with the subheadlines " _Queen Praises Detective Basil, Medal to be Given_ ", and " _Time Runs Out for Ratigan_ ", confirming that _Ratigan_ did not survive the plunge.

 _Dawson_ : ( _In awe_ ) To be thanked by the Queen herself! Oh, how very thrilling, eh, Basil?

 _Basil_ places _Ratigan'_ s bell on the mantle as a memory of that case.

 _Basil_ : All in a day's work, Doctor.

 _Olivia_ : Oh Dr. Dawson, you were wonderful!

 _Dawson_ chuckles bashfully.

Hiram: Indeed.

Hiram looks at his pocketwatch and notices the time.

Hiram: Oh my, we're late to catch our train. Come along, Olivia.

 _Olivia_ : Yes, Father.

It was a very bitter sweet moment as _Olivia_ embraces the two who saved her life, as well as her father.

 _Olivia_ : Goodbye, Basil, Maria ( _Sniffling_ ) I-I'll never forget you too.

 _Basil_ smiles, leans down and puts his hands on her shoulders.

 _Basil_ : Nor I you, Miss...

He can't help but repeat his running gag one last time...

 _Basil_ : Miss Flangerhanger.

 _Olivia_ stares for a moment, then shakes her head with a smile on her face.

 _Dawson_ : ( _Chuckles_ ) Whatever.

Maria: (Smiles kindly to Olivia) Don't forget you can come visit us whenever you like.

Olivia: (Smiles at her) I will.

 _Olivia_ puts on her hat.

 _Olivia_ : Goodbye, Dr. Dawson.

 _Dawson_ : Goodbye, my dear.

 _Olivia_ walks over to the front door, and turns again.

 _Olivia_ : ( _Whispers_ ) Goodbye. ( _She leaves_ )

 _Basil_ : Well, um... (sniffles) Not a bad little girl, actually.

 _Dawson_ puts on his hat and prepares to leave.

 _Dawson_ : Not at all. ( _Sighs_ ) Well, it's time I was on my way too.

 _Basil_ : (Stuttering) But, um...but I thought...

 _Dawson_ dons his jacket.

 _Dawson_ : Well, the case is over. Mmm... Perhaps it's...well, perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters.

 _Basil_ : But...

A knock at the door interrupts them.

 _Maria_ : Oh, now who can that be?

 _Dawson_ opens the door and a young lady mouse was standing outside, clearly in search of help.

 _Lady Mouse_ : ( _Hesitatingly_ ) I-is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?

 _Dawson_ takes off his hat to welcome her.

 _Dawson_ : Indeed it is, Miss. You look as if you're in some trouble.

At his look of concern, the _Lady Mouse_ commences crying and wiping at her eyes.

 _Lady Mouse_ : Oh, I am! I am!

 _Dawson_ : Then, you've come to precisely the right place.

 _Basil_ seizes the moment to reveal what he was trying to say earlier, and puts his arm around _Dawson_.

 _Basil_ : Ah, allow me to introduce my trusted associate, Dr. Dawson, with whom I do _all_ my cases. Isn't that right, Doctor?

 _Dawson_ seems surprised at first, but then understands what _Basil_ was asking him. They shake hands.

 _Dawson_ : What? What? Oh, yes. They shake hands.

Dawson: Yes! By all means.

Then Basil introduces Maria

Basil: And this is the love of my life, Maria Todd

Maria: (Smiles to the Lady Mouse) Welcome

The sentimental moment lingers for a bit, then _Basil_ gets straight to business.

 _Basil_ : As you can see, Maria, Dawson, this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now, tell me your story and you must be precise.

* * *

Later

Maria was sitting in her bed that she shared with Basil reading a book, when Basil came in.

Basil: Ready for bed already?

Maria: (Puts book on her nightstand) Yeah and also something has been bothering me.

Basil turns to her

Basil: (Concernly) Was is it?

Maria: When we first met, I was surprised that you wanted me to come along with, rather then try to make me stay along with Olivia.

Maria looks down at her sheets, looks back at him, while he walks over to his side the bed.

Maria: I was in pain for so long, I did not think you could heal my heart by ending my torture, Basil, why would you do this for me?

Basil covers up with his sheets and looks at her with love and honesty.

Basil: Because my dear, I could not see you suffer anymore then you already have, I was confused why would I do it for you, despite my goal, but then I realize that I did this deed to not only to take down Rattigan, save a toymaker or save London, I did it because I Love You.

Maria looks at him with love

Maria: I love you

Basil and Maria shares a long passionate kiss.

 _Maria_ concludes her narration.

 _Maria:_ (Narrating) From that time on, Basil, Me, and Dawson were a close team. And over the years, we had many cases together. Months later, me and Basil were married, and months after that i was pregant, and gave birth to a little girl, who Basil named Sarah, there are many joy filled moments in our future, but I shall always look back on that first with the most fondness; my introduction to the love of my life _Basil of_ Baker Street...the Great Mouse Detective.

The End


	22. Cast

Cast:  
• Jessica Alba as Maria: A young mouse who life was ruined by Ratigan and his gain, causing her to move away from London, though she returns,she is pulled into a adventure with her crush, Basil of Baker's Street, and she also has to help Basil go after Ratigan who she is afraid of.

Barrie Ingham as **Basil** : A detective, based on the fictional sleuth Sherlock Holmes. His main goal is to get Professor Ratigan behind bars and rescue Olivia Flaversham's father, while simultaneously preventing a royal assassination. He is also in love with Maria. There are a few differences between Basil in the book series and in the film version, such as mercurial moods in the latter. He also plays the violin rather well in the movie, whereas the book series stated Basil's violin playing was atrocious—instead, Basil played the flute.

Vincent Price as **Professor Ratigan** : Basil's archenemy. He is based on Professor Moriarty from the Sherlock Holmes stories. He plots to seize control of the British monarchy, he also ruined Maria's life by killing her baby. He and Basil are long-established archenemies. In the book series, it is revealed his given name is Padraic and that Ratigan is, in fact, a mouse. At the end of the film, he is knocked off Big Ben and disappears into the fog below, following a fierce battle with Basil, similar to the Sherlock Homes story "The Final Problem".

Val Bettin as **Major Dr. David Q. Dawson** , previously of the Queen's 66th Regiment in Afghanistan. His character is based upon Dr. John H. Watson from the Sherlock Holmes stories. The interaction between him and Basil mimics that of Watson and Holmes, as Dawson is constantly amazed by Basil's deductions. He eventually becomes Basil's associate, friend, and personal biographer.

Susanne Pollatschek as **Olivia Flaversham** : An eight-year-old female mouse of Scottish descent who seeks Basil's help in finding her toymaker father.

Candy Candido as **Fidget** : Ratigan's bumbling bat henchman. He tends to do the dirty work for his boss. He has a crippled wing and a peg leg, and, as a result, he cannot fly. Ratigan throws him off the side of his flying machine near the end of the film, and he falls into the Thames. He survives the fall in the book (how is not explained).

Frank Welker as **Toby** : Basil's trustful Basset Hound. He technically belongs to Sherlock Holmes, who lives above Basil.

Alan Young as **Hiram Flaversham** : Olivia's loving Scottish father. He works as a toymaker, and is kidnapped by Fidget to make the Queen Mousetoria robot for the evil Ratigan.

Frank Welker as **Felicia** : Ratigan's massive and pompous pet cat. Ratigan calls upon her by ringing a special bell to dispose of traitors or anyone who makes him angry. She is chased by Toby and attacked by Royal Guard Dogs in the final part of the movie and is not seen again. She is presumed dead.

Diana Chesney as **Mrs. Judson** : Basil's housekeeper. She adores Basil, but gets very annoyed when he mistreats her good pillows by shooting them with a pistol. She is based on Mrs. Hudson.

Eve Brenner as **Queen Mousetoria** : The mouse queen of England, whom Ratigan attempts to depose of. She is a parody ofQueen Victoria and the setting for this film coincides with the real Victoria's Diamond Jubilee (as can be seen with humans entering Buckingham Palace at the same time the mice are).

Melissa Manchester (uncredited) as **Miss Kitty Mouse** : A singer at a seedy tavern called _The Rat Trap_

Barrie Ingham as **Bartholomew** : One of Ratigan's henchmen. He meets his end early on during Ratigan's song when he drunkenly calls his boss a rat; enraged, Ratigan throws him outside and summons Felicia, who devours him.

Basil Rathbone as Sherlock Holmes: The famous human detective who lives above Basil. His voice is taken from The 1966 Caedmon Records recording of the Sherlock Holmes story "The Adventure of the Red-Headed League".

Laurie Main as Dr. Watson: The medical associate/partner of Sherlock Holmes, who also lives above Basil. Unlike Rathbone, voice samples of Nigel Bruce were not used for the voice of Watson.

Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Walker Edmiston and Val Bettin as the Thug Guards


	23. Maria and Basil's Love Song

This the song for Maria and Basil's love in the movie

 **"Looking Through Your Eyes"**

Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see

Through your eyes  
I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worth while  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes

 _[Chorus:]_  
Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough  
And I see a girl  
Who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes

 _[Chorus]_  
And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
And there is so much I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever  
 _[Chorus]_


End file.
